Para ti, 50 años después
by isadore19
Summary: ¡Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! 25 años han pasado desde la primera rebelión, y en esta ocasión, el primer vasallaje se celebrará. 24 chicos serán elegidos por la gente de su propio distrito para pelearse a muerte en una arena hostil, en dónde uno sólo podrá sobrevivir. Ganar significa fama y riqueza, perder significa la muerte segura...
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Isadore19

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzan Collins.

**Advertencias: **En este fic, todos los personajes se encuentran dentro del mundo de los juegos del hambre. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que haya parejas es muy poco probable, aunque eso sí, haré acercamientos entre algunos personajes. También, el hecho de que algunos personajes mueran será algo inevitable, y eso queda advertido ya que el género principal de esta obra es la tragedia. Si es que no han leído los libros, les recomiendo ver la película por si acaso. De todas formas igual pueden leer el fic ya que no hay ninguna clase de spoiler.

Hace_ 25 años, 13 distritos se rebelaron contra el abusivo poder del Capitolio. Esos días de guerra y muerte fueron llamados "los días oscuros". Sin embargo, el poder del Capitolio fue tanto, que la rebelión fracasó, y tuvo por consecuencia la destrucción del distrito 13, siendo aniquilado en su totalidad. Cuando los días oscuros finalmente terminaron, se acordó castigar a los 12 distritos restantes con un evento llamado "Los juegos del hambre". En dichos juegos, cada distrito ofrecería de tributos a un chico y a una chica, quienes tendrían que enfrentarse en una peligrosa arena junto a los otros elegidos, luchando a muerte sólo hasta que uno de ellos sobreviviera..._

_¡Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!_

**Capitulo 1: El día en que fueron elegidos**

En el distrito 12, ningún joven lograba disimular su nerviosismo: hoy era el día de la cosecha. Pero, aquellos nervios no se daban por quien iría a salir una vez que sacaran uno de los nombres al azar en la papeleta. Eran nervios por algo mucho peor y mucho más grave: en este día, se cumplían 25 años desde la iniciación de los juegos del hambre, lo que significaba que esta edición de los juegos sin duda sería una de las peores. Y la razón por la cuál todos los jóvenes del distrito 12 estaban nerviosos, era por que en estos juegos los dos elegidos saldrían por votación. Y los que votaban, eran los miembros del propio distrito.

-¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta?, votar por tu propia gente. Menuda estupidez-decían algunos.

Los niños del distrito 12 estaban poco preparados para ganar los juegos. Siendo uno de los distritos más pobres, la mayoría estaban desnutridos, en especial quienes vivían en la veta, el sector más pobre del distrito. Sólo quienes tenían su hogar en el área comercial tenían posibilidad de ser candidatos para los juegos ya que estaban mejor alimentados. Aunque, había excepciones, cómo Nickolas Colton, quien hasta ahora ha sido el único ganador cuando fue cosechado para los quinceavos juegos del hambre. Después de él, nadie más en el distrito ha ganado.

Por otro lado, en los distritos más ricos cómo el 1, el 2 y el 4, nadie era presa del pánico. Sólo eran otros juegos, dónde seguramente uno de los tributos de esos tres distritos saldría vencedor, cómo solía ser. En el distrito 1, pese a que aún no se realizaba la cosecha, los votos ya iban dirigidos a dos jóvenes de los cuáles se decía, irían a ganar estos juegos: Annie Leonhardt y Reiner Braun. Cómo era costumbre en el distrito 1, todos los niños eran entrenados en una academia especial que los preparaba para los juegos, y dado que Annie y Reiner fueron los mejores, era razón suficiente para elegirlos, en especial para un evento de este tipo.

Jean Kirschtein, un chico del distrito 12, no estaba muy contento con la idea de que llegaran a votar por él. Descontando a su familia, ¿El resto llegaría a elegirlo cómo el "sacrificio" para estos juegos? Aquella era una idea escalofriante. Además, habían chicos más fuertes que él quienes tendrían la posibilidad de sobrevivir en los juegos. Aunque siendo del área comercial, sus esperanzas eran nulas.

-Quizás podrían elegir a esa chica que suele ir a robarnos las sobras de la comida-dijo Jean a sus padres.

-¿La de la veta?-Pregunto su madre mientras lavaba la vajilla.

-Si, esa misma. No sé cómo se llama, pero ella parece tener buen instinto de supervivencia.

Sobrevivir era la clave de los juegos. Y con buenos instintos, cómo los de un animal, se tenía posibilidad de ganar. Un gran ejemplo fue Mike Zacharius del distrito 8, ganador de los primeros juegos del hambre, quien se valió de su sentido del olfato para ser el primer vencedor.

El nerviosismo en el distrito 11 era aún peor que en el 12. Definitivamente nadie tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir en un medio tan hostil, menos si la mayoría de los niños pedían teselas con tal de poder alimentar a sus familias a cambio de que su nombre apareciese más veces en la urna. Aunque ahora, dado a que la cosecha se haría por votación, las teselas poco importaban. Además, era probable que eligieran a los chicos mayores, ya que ellos estaban más preparados para durar en los juegos que alguien de 12 o 13 años. La mejor opción, al menos en los hombres, era Berthold Fubar, un joven bastante alto y de buena contextura que podría valerse de su fuerza física y de su tamaño para ganar los juegos. La opción femenina era algo más difícil de elegir.

-Al final siempre ganarán los mismos de siempre. O alguien del distrito 1, y si no es alguien de allá, será del 2 y del 4-una joven morena y con pecas del distrito 11 se quejaba mientras arrancaba una a una las zanahorias que había cosechado junto a otros campesinos-Hasta ahora son los distritos que llevan el mayor número de victorias.

-¿Si te eligieran para los juegos...crees que podrías sobrevivir?-Le preguntó una señora que estaba al lado de ella realizando la misma labor. La chica morena dio un resoplido para despejarse un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la cara.

-No duraría ni 30 segundos en la cornucopia-respondió, riéndose amargamente.

-¿Y que dices de Berthold? escuché que la mayoría de los votos van para él.

-¿El que suda mucho?-la morena estallo en una risa-De ninguna manera. Aunque si tuviera más confianza en si mismo podría tener posibilidades de ganar. Él parece ser de esas personas con baja autoestima...

Faltando poco para la hora de la cosecha, todos los jóvenes de cada distrito comienzan a prepararse con sus mejores ropas para tan "especial" evento. En el distrito 7, Eren Jaeger se prepara junto a su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman. Ambos saben perfectamente que cualquiera de los dos podría ser elegido para este día. Sin embargo Mikasa no quería por nada del mundo que Eren fuera el más votado. A menos que ella se arriesgara y se ofreciese de voluntaria con tal de que, si Eren era elegido, ambos podrían estar juntos en los juegos, y ella podría cuidarlo. De todas formas, Mikasa sabe que ella es fuerte y que es la única que puede hacer que Eren sobreviva en los juegos en caso de que salga elegido.

-Saldré cómo voluntaria.

-No seas estúpida, Mikasa-respondió Eren mientras se metía la camisa bajo el pantalón-Puedo sobrevivir sin ti en caso de que me elijan.

-Pero Eren...

El chico se volvió con furia y le dio un cabezazo a su hermana.

-¡Te dije que no! aún no sabemos quien fue el más votado. Quizás ni si quiera salga este año. Deja de actuar cómo mi hermana mayor.

-Eren...-Mikasa no podía dejar de estar preocupada. Pero tampoco quería hacer enfadar a su hermano, por lo que se mantuvo callada.

-Mejor ve a arreglarte ese cabello-Fue lo último que el le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Finalmente la hora de la cosecha llego y todos los habitantes del distrito 12 se encontraban en la plaza principal. Cómo siempre, los jóvenes de 12 a 18 años estaban alineados en un sector: a la izquierda las damas y a la derecha los varones, mientras que el resto de sus familias se encontraban alrededor de ellos, sin posibilidad de acercarse ya que los agentes de la paz los mantenían al margen. La ceremonia fue la misma de siempre: primero unas palabras del alcalde, luego la historia de Panem, y finalmente el escolta del distrito anunciando los nombres de los dos tributos.

-Y la más votada dentro de las damas es...¡Sasha Braus!-dice el escolta. Todos se quedan callados y nadie aplaude, a excepción del escolta. De todas formas, ¿Quién aplaudiría la injusta y posible muerte de un joven inocente?

Una joven de cabello largo y cobrizo sube los escalones del escenario y se coloca a un lado del escolta. A pesar de que la saludan, ella no dice nada.

-Ahora, los hombres...

Y mientras los votos masculinos se empiezan a contar, todos los hombres se toman de las manos, cómo un símbolo de unión, cómo una última señal de apoyo para aquel ser desafortunado que será el próximo tributo.

-¡Jean Kirschtein!

Mientras tanto, en los otros distritos, los demás tributos ya habían sido elegidos: Annie y Reiner del distrito 1. Hitch y Marlo del distrito 2. Los tributos de los distritos 3, 4, 5 y 6 también habían sido elegidos. Mikasa y Eren resultaron ser los tributos del distrito 7, mientras que en el distrito 11 los nombres de los tributos eran Ymir y Berthold. Y en el resto de los distritos, lo mismo. Ya no había vuelta atrás una vez que ya se tenían a los tributos. De todas formas hoy es el día en el que fueron elegidos.

Todos se fueron despidiendo de sus familias, de sus conocidos y de sus amigos, ya que esta podría ser la última vez que los verán. Las despedidas siempre resultaban ser cortas, por lo que cada uno tuvo que aprovechar esos escasos minutos lo mejor que podían.

-Tu sabes cómo sobrevivir Sasha. Lo llevas en la sangre.

-Si papá.

-Prométeme que ganarás. Prométeme que le traerás honor a tu distrito.

-Si papá.

-Deja de decir "Si papá" y despídete cómo buena niña-Dijo el señor Braus, abrazando a su única hija.

Por otro lado, Jean Kirschtein le estaba dedicando unas palabras a su familia, la cuál era bastante numerosa comparado con Sasha, quien sólo vivía con su padre.

-En caso de que no llegue a ganar los juegos, no quiero que se echen hacia abajo. Deben seguir adelante, con o sin mi ayuda.

-¡No digas eso Jean! tu ganarás los juegos, rezaremos para que eso suceda-exclamo su madre. Dentro de una familia tan numerosa, era obvio que la matriarca de los Kirschtein no querría que uno de sus hijos muriese en la arena.

-Trataré de volver a casa-Le respondió su hijo.

La despedida de Jean termino con un abrazo familiar, y luego todos fueron llevados afuera por los agentes de la paz.

Los dos tributos, Jean y Sasha, salen del edificio de la justicia y se encaminan hacia la estación del tren. Miles de cámaras los rodean cómo mosquitos, cómo si ahora fuesen una especie de celebridades. Aunque el hecho de que los tributos fueran vistos cómo personas famosas era algo común. De todas formas, los juegos eran cómo una especie de reality show y era esencial que uno se ganara al público si quería patrocinadores. Sabiendo eso, Jean pone su mejor cara y saluda a las cámaras mientras camina junto a Sasha hasta el tren, en dónde los esperan su escolta y su mentor.

A pesar de no tener nada en común y de nunca haberse hablado en sus vidas, lo único que unía a los tributos del distrito 12 eran las sobras de la comida. Ya que al fin y al cabo, Sasha era esa chica de la veta de la cuál Jean hablo antes de ser elegido. Quien diría que finalmente se verían las caras por primera y quizás, ultima vez.

**Notas: **Y aquí termina el primer episodio. Por ahora no fue algo tan complicado de escribir ya que apenas introduje a algunos personajes. Al resto los irán conociendo a lo largo de los capítulos que llegue a hacer :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Isadore19

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzan Collins.

**Advertencias: **Nickolas Colton hablando, Rivaille siendo rudo cómo siempre y un desfile inolvidable por parte de los tributos. Aún no se introducen a todos los personajes que irán a aparecer.

_Cada vencedor de los juegos anteriores debe servir cómo mentor por el resto de su vida a los próximos tributos. Pesé a que ya disfrutan de la fama y la riqueza, el Capitolio los condena de todas formas controlando sus vidas para siempre. Para peor, cada vez que uno de los tributos de su distrito no gana, son los que más cargan con la culpa..._

**Capitulo 2: Nunca dije que sería fácil**

Un hombre alto y bien parecido esperaba en la puerta del tren a Jean y Sasha. Su cabello era cómo el carbón y sus ojos grises cómo los días nublados. La piel aceitunada revelaba que era alguien que vivió en la veta alguna vez. Ahora, cómo el único vencedor del distrito 12, su nuevo hogar se encontraba en la aldea de los vencedores.

-Bienvenidos a bordo chicos, soy Nickolas Colton-les dijo. Las puertas del tren se cerraron y este partió a una velocidad vertiginosa que hizo que a ambos tributos se les revolviera el estomago por un momento. Ninguno había viajado nunca, ni si quiera en auto.

-Siento que voy a vomitar-dijo Sasha, afirmándose de uno de los sofás. Jean por otro lado, ya había ido al baño para poder liberarse de las nauseas antes de ensuciar algunos de los sillones o sillas del tren con su vómito. El escolta del distrito 12, un hombre de traje fucsia y cabello negro ondulado peinado hacia su derecha miró a Sasha con horror.

-Oh no, ¡oh no! estos sillones son demasiado finos. ¿Están cubiertos de cachemira sabías?-La cachemira es una de las fibras más escasas y finas que existen. Para Sasha que poco sabía de fibras finas, la palabra cachemira era nueva para ella. Sólo personas del capitolio, cómo el escolta, estaban informados sobre las últimas tendencias en decoración. El año pasado había sido el terciopelo. El antepasado, la seda. Ahora, tapizar los muebles con cachemira era el último grito de la moda. Incluso, la misma ropa del escolta estaba hecha de ese material.-Ve al baño si tienes nauseas. Podrías seguir el ejemplo de tu otro compañero.

-¿Cuántos baños hay?-preguntó Sasha. No querría encontrarse con Jean en pleno acto de regurgitación.

-Por cada habitación hay un baño privado. Puedes ir a la tuya si quieres.

-No sé dónde queda

-Yo puedo guiarte-Aquel era Nickolas, tendiendo una mano en el hombro de Sasha.

Nickolas guio a Sasha por un gran pasillo-demasiado grande para ser el de un tren, pensó ella-hasta llegar a su habitación. El único lugar grande que ella conocía era la sección comercial, dónde solía escabullirse para robar algo de comida en los basureros. No le importaba si llevaba uno o dos días en la basura. La comida era la comida, y cómo las raciones de cereal que le otorgaban por las teselas que pedía ni si quiera satisfacían su hambre, comer las sobras de otros era una tentadora opción para ella. Y, desde el año pasado, su principal fuente de comida eran los restos que botaban la familia Kirschtein. Desde pan quemado hasta leche cortada, cualquier cosa le servía. Además, a pesar de que su padre la regañaba cada vez que descubría que de nuevo hurgo en los basureros de otra gente, Sasha siempre terminaba ignorando sus ordenes.

-Yo vengo de la veta, al igual que tú-dice Nickolas-Crecí la mayor parte de mi vida en los bosques, cazando animales para comer o intercambiar en el quemador.

El quemador era el mercado negro del distrito 12 dónde se vendía o hacían intercambios.

-Casi todos dicen que alguien de la veta no tiene oportunidad para ganar...-respondió Sasha.

-Puede que sea cierto. Pero si tienes instinto de supervivencia, puede que tengas posibilidad. ¿Has estado alguna vez en los bosques, Sasha?

-Tengo que estarlo. Con mi padre vamos a cazar a veces. Una ardilla, un pájaro. Cualquier carne nos sacia el hambre-Sasha recordó aquella vez en que escaseaban los animales y la única ración de carne que tenían era la de un venado que había cazado. Su padre le había ordenado que no se la comiera ya que era necesario que durara toda la semana. Pero basto con que este dejara de vigilar a su hija para que ella aprovechara el momento de atacar.

-Yo puedo enseñarte cómo sobrevivir en estos juegos-le dijo su mentor antes de dejarla. Sasha sólo asintió con la cabeza, y luego vio cómo el otro se alejaba. A pesar de que ahora era un tributo, ella aún no asimilaba la realidad de los juegos. Al contrario de Jean, quien tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra y sabía que podría morir, Sasha no se daba cuenta de que sus días estaban contados.

Eren y Mikasa, del distrito 7, ya estaban sentados comiendo, mientras que sus dos mentores, Rivaille y Petra, conversaban con ellos acerca de la estrategia que debían usar para poder ganarse al público.

-En cuanto lleguemos al Capitolio los van a preparar para el desfile. Esa es su oportunidad más valiosa para poder ganarse a la gente del Capitolio-les dijo Petra ambos.

-El único problema serán sus estilistas. Probablemente los vistan de árboles. Hay que impedir eso cuanto antes-Mencionó Rivaille.

Rivaille es considerado hasta ahora cómo el vencedor más fuerte de los juegos del hambre. En los quintos juegos, él mismo mato a 20 tributos. Ocho en la cornucopia y el resto en menos de 48 horas. En ese entonces, el tenía tan sólo 14 años. Algo verdaderamente increíble para alguien de su edad.

-Eren, come más despacio.

-Déjame tranquilo Mikasa.

-Come despacio mocoso, estás ensuciando la maldita mesa-le ordeno Rivaille, quien no toleraba la suciedad, cosa que Eren estaba haciendo al comer.

-S-sí señor...

Cuando todos terminan de comer, aunque más que comer era hablar sobre estrategias, Rivaille les da un último consejo a Eren y a Mikasa antes de irse a su habitación.

-Procuren no entablar comunicación con ningún tributo cuando lleguen al capitolio. Cuando sean llevados a las salas de entrenamiento les diré que hacer y a quien deben acercarse.

El vencedor de los primeros juegos del hambre, Mike Zacharius y la vencedora de los dieciseisavos juegos del hambre, Nanaba, ya habían terminado de dar los primeros consejos a sus discípulos, Connie Springer y Christa Renz del distrito 8.

-No te dejes llevar por tus oponentes, Christa-le aconsejo Nanaba a una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules-Yo era cómo tu en los juegos. Pero el peor error fue haberme subestimado.

-No creo que este preparada para poder matar...-respondió ella.

-Vamos Christa, tampoco podríamos sobrevivir escondiéndonos de los demás tributos-Le dijo su compañero.

-Lo sé Connie. ¡Pero esto es tan injusto!-se quejo ella.

Nanaba miró a Mike quien estaba bebiendo una taza de café y luego a los otros dos chicos. Sentía lastima por ambos. A pesar de que les estaba dando los mejores consejos, dudaba que alguno de los dos pudiera salir con vida. Su única esperanza era que sacaran un buen puntaje una vez que tuvieran su sesión privada de entrenamiento para que los evaluasen los vigilantes.

El viaje en tren siempre duraba menos de un día, y ya al caer la noche la hora de dormir había llegado. Se estimaba que la parada al Capitolio sería cerca de las once de la mañana, por lo que era mejor que un tributo aprovechara de descansar bien y se preparase mentalmente para lo que le venía. La gente del Capitolio esperaba ansiosa para poder ver más de cerca a los tributos, y aquello era algo que Jean sabía perfectamente, por lo que ahora se encontraba ensayando con Sasha cómo los saludaría cuando llegara.

-¿Debería sonreír más?-le preguntó a Sasha. Ella ya tenía su pijama puesto, que consistía en una polera verde sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color.

-No, creo que cómo lo hiciste la primera vez estaba bien. Te salió más natural-le respondió ella.

-Hey Sasha...¿tu crees que podremos ganar esto?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Sasha hablo.

-No lo sé. Prefiero no pensar en eso. Por ahora sólo mantengo mi mente en blanco y me preocupo de comer todo lo que pueda-al mencionar la palabra "comer" la boca ya se le hacía agua-La comida de acá es tan deliciosa.

-Quizás tengas razón...no debería pensar mucho sobre ganar o no.

-Tengo hambre, iré a buscar algo de comida. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo Jean?

-No, no. Así estoy bien.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los tributos ya habían llegado al Capitolio y cada uno fue dejado en manos de su equipo de preparación. Mientras que a los jóvenes de los distritos más ricos no les hacían tantos arreglos y les daban tratamientos de spa, los de los distritos más pobres no estaban recibiendo lo que se llamaba una buena bienvenida. Depilaciones al ras, esponjas duramente frotadas para quitar la mugre de sus cuerpos y dolorosas exfoliaciones era lo que recibían.

-¡Auch!-exclamo Ymir, la morena con pecas quien había sido elegida cómo tributo de su distrito, el 11-Eso duele.

-No es nuestra culpa que tengas tanto vello en tus sobacos querida-Le dijo una de los estilistas-Además aún faltan las piernas, los brazos, la espalda, cejas y probablemente tengamos que podar allá abajo.

Ymir no evito sonrojarse un poco.

-Ni si quiera se atrevan tocar allí-les ladró.

Por otro lado, habían tributos cómo Mikasa, Christa o Annie que no necesitaban tanto arreglo cómo la desafortunada Ymir.

-¿Ya me puedo poner mi bata?-Pregunto Annie, la tributo femenino del distrito 1.

-Aún no, necesitamos que llegue tu estilista personal para que te evalúe y vea que vas a llevar para el desfile-le responde uno de los estilistas, empleando el típico tono agudo que suelen usar todas las personas del Capitolio-Oh, ahí llego.

Una vez que todos los tributos fueron arreglados, la hora del desfile ya había llegado. A todos los estaban preparando y viendo los últimos detalles de sus trajes, mientras que sus mentores les decían que hacer una vez que se subieran a los carruajes.

-Maldita sea, les dije que no los vistieran de árboles-Rivaille se veía extremadamente enojado mientras que Eren y Mikasa trataban de acomodarse en sus trajes.

-Ni si quiera me puedo mover, cómo saludare al público así...-se quejo Eren.

-¡Petra!-grito Rivaille-Consigue unas tijeras, ya sé que haré.

Era costumbre vestir a cada tributo con algo que representara a su distrito. En el distrito 1 eran los lujos, en el 2, las armas. En el 3 era la tecnología y en el 4 la pesca. La energía representaba al distrito 5 y el transporte al distrito 6. Por otro lado, en el distrito 7 la madera era con lo cuál se identificaba, mientras que en el 8 y el 9 eran los textiles y los granos de cereal. Finalmente, estaba la ganadería para el distrito 10, la agricultura para el distrito 11 y la minería de carbón para el 12.

-No te vez nada mal, Annie-ese era Reiner Braun, tributo masculino del distrito 1. A pesar de que sólo tenía 17, él se veía algo mayor, siendo confundido por un adulto muchas veces. Dentro de todos los tributos masculinos, se podría decir que Reiner tenía el mejor físico ya que tenía una gran musculatura. Para el desfile el iba vestido con una maya de cuerpo entero de color plateado, recubierta con escarcha celeste. Además, también llevaba una chaqueta con diamantes incrustados. Finalmente, para ornamentar mucho más, la chaqueta tenía un enorme cuello-que parecía más un cuello ortopédico para un perro-que le llegaba hasta la cabeza.

Annie ignoró completamente a Reiner. La vestimenta de ella era similar, sólo que en lugar de una maya llevaba un largo vestido puesto, del mismo plateado e incrustado de diamantes, además de llevar una capa celeste puesta. Su cabello iba suelto y las puntas estaban teñidas de color celeste, mientras que su rostro había sido invadido de escarcha plateada, haciéndolo parecer cómo si brillase.

-Bien, con esto se ganarán al público-Rivaille parecía satisfecho con su obra luego de haber cortado por aquí y por allá los trajes de Eren y Mikasa con las tijeras.

-¡Pero que ha hecho!, ¡ha arruinado mi diseño!-le grito uno de los estilistas.

-Tu diseño apesta. Ahora, si no quieres ser el hazmerreír de Panem, ve y tráeme las manzanas rojas más brillantes que tengas. Y rosas del mismo color-Le ordeno. El estilista partió de inmediato, más que nada por miedo a Rivaille.

-Ha hecho un fantástico trabajo con los dos-le dijo Petra Rivaille.

-Hey enano, me dejaste semidesnuda. Espero que esto sea por un buen propósito.

-Cálmate Mikasa, deberías confiar en lo que hace tu mentor.

-Pero Eren...

Los gritos de la gente del capitolio se estaban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Todos clamaban por ver a los tributos en sus trajes. Mientras tanto, los anfitriones principales de los juegos, Dita Ness y Luke Siss ya hacían sus comentarios antes de que el desfile comenzara.

-¡Pero que euforia se ve desde acá! no podemos negar que hasta nosotros estamos excitados por ver a los tributos del primer vasallaje-Decía Ness-Me pregunto si nuestros queridos invitados están igual de excitados, ¿tu que dices, Luke?

-Sin duda deben estarlo, al parecer se están tomando su tiempo en la preparación...

Mientras ambos anfitriones seguían hablando, Jean y Sasha estaban bastante nerviosos con la idea de salir con un extravagante traje enfrente de miles de personas.

-De verdad necesito ir al baño-dijo Sasha.

-Vamos-Nickolas puso una mano en el hombro de la joven-Si tu y Jean hacen lo que les dije, les aseguro que los nervios se les irán en un santiamén. Este público no muerde.

Cuando finalmente llego el momento de salir, todos los tributos estaban sobre sus carruajes, y uno a uno comenzaron a hacer su entrada en el estadio. Los gritos del capitolio cada vez eran más fuertes.

-Demostrémosles quienes somos-Le dijo Jean a Sasha antes de partir.

Los primeros en aparecer en el estadio fueron Reiner y Annie. Luego les seguían los del distrito 2 con una interesante propuesta de que una nación militar podía ser también el último grito de la moda. Los del distrito 3 representaban el futuro con sus trajes post-modernos, mientras que los del distrito 4 eran cómo ver a Poseidón y a una sirena. Todos llamaban la atención por sus trajes, pero la mayoría situó sus ojos en los chicos del distrito 7. Era cómo ver a los Adán y Eva del Capitolio. Rodeados de rosas rojas, los dos tributos tomaron las manzanas que les había dado su mentor y les dieron una mordida. Aquello volvió locos a los del Capitolio.

-¡Pero que hermosa obra de arte han hecho con estos muchachos del distrito 7! me encanta, ¡Me encanta esto!-exclamaba Dita Ness.

Jean y Sasha no podían disimular la tensión y el miedo de no llamar la atención del público. Pero Nickolas, su mentor, había sido claro con sus palabras: "demuestren que no les tienen miedo".

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Jean.

-Vamos-le respondió su compañera.

Juntos se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a sonreír a la gente. Todos gritaban fascinados por sus trajes. Ambos llevaban un conjunto negro, dejando sólo las piernas al descubierto las cuáles tenían carbón incrustado. Sasha llevaba unas hombreras con forma de diamante, mientras que las hombreras de Jean sólo habían diamantes por un solo lado, todos de forma más puntiaguda, cómo si fuesen carámbanos.

Con las manos aún tomadas, las levantaron bien en alto y miraron al público, tal cómo les había dicho Nickolas. Al igual que los jóvenes del distrito 7, a ellos también les arrojaron flores y gritaban sus nombres.

-Al parecer el distrito 12 no quiere quedarse atrás-Comentó Ness.

-Todos buscan impresionarnos. A eso se le llama espíritu de los juegos-añadió Luke.

Cuando todos los carruajes se alinearon alrededor del palacio presidencial, el presidente de Panem, Darius Zackly salió a escena y le dio la bienvenida a los 24 tributos que se presentaban esta noche.

-Es una alegría tenerlos con nosotros, tributos. Hoy ustedes han tenido el honor de ser elegidos por su propio pueblo para participar en tan grandioso evento. Espero que nos proporcionen un buen espectáculo, y que su sacrificio no sea en vano. ¡Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Con esas palabras la presentación del presidente termino y se dio término al desfile.

-¡Estuvieron fenomenales chicos!-el escolta de Jean y Sasha brincaba de alegría.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos.

-Aunque todo fue gracias al consejo que nos dio Nickolas-agregó Jean-Con la presentación de los chicos del distrito 7 por un momento pensé que ya estábamos acabados.

-¿Habremos conseguido a algún patrocinador?-preguntó Sasha.

-Yo creo que si-Le respondió el escolta entusiasmado.

-Además, cómo su mentor es mi deber conseguirles algunos.

-Bueno, basta de charla, es hora de ir a sus alojamientos chicos. Les encantará el lugar.

El escolta del distrito 12 aún seguía hablando cuando ya estaban en el ascensor, subiendo a la penhouse dónde se irían a quedar.

-Tiene la mejor vista de todas-dijo.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, una mesa repleta de la más deliciosa comida los estaba esperando. Sasha corrió directamente para poder devorarlo todo.

-Calma, calma Sasha-dijo Nickolas-La comida no se va acabar. Además, recuerden que están en los juegos, deben prepararse.

-¿Significa que no podré comer esta deliciosa comida, que clama mi nombre?

-Nunca dije que sería fácil. Aunque bueno, te doy el permiso para que aproveches por el momento.

-Nickolas-dijo Jean-¿Que haremos en los días que quedan?

-Temprano en la mañana irán a entrenar sus habilidades. Allá conocerán a sus contrincantes también.

Sasha acabo con casi toda la comida de la mesa mientras que Jean ya se preparaba mentalmente para el día siguiente. Aquellos jóvenes que habían desfilado mostrando elegantes sonrisas serían sus contrincantes. Hacer amistades no era opción. Alianzas, quizás si. De todas formas, era mucho mejor matar a un extraño que a un amigo.

**Notas: **Creo que he estado todo el día escribiendo este capitulo. Aunque sinceramente, perdí mucho tiempo intentando imaginarme que tipo de trajes llevarían los tributos para el desfile. De todas formas, preferí no ser tan detallista para que cada uno quisiera imaginarse los trajes a su manera. En fin, en los próximos capitulos se conocerán a más tributos en el entrenamiento y en la entrevista. Por ahora espero que este capitulo les haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **Isadore19

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzan Collins.

**Advertencias: **Enemistad entre Mikasa y Annie, los tributos ya comienzan a formar alianzas. Jean y Sasha se acercan cómo compañeros, Levi y Erwin tienen una tensa conversación.

_Los rebeldes son aquellos quienes se oponen a los mandatos del Capitolio. Hace 25 años, hubo una rebelión dónde los distritos se levantaron contra el yugo opresor de quienes los dominaban, sin embargo perdieron esa lucha. Ahora, tras años de su derrota, grupos de rebeldes vuelven a aparecer, esperando el momento perfecto para asechar... _

**Capitulo 3: La futura rebelión**

La sala de entrenamiento estaba ubicada en el subsuelo del edificio dónde todos los tributos se alojaban. Cómo se esperaba de un lugar del Capitolio, era enorme. Habían diversas secciones dónde uno podía entrenar; desde la práctica para el tiro de Arco con flecha hasta un simulador de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo lo que uno podría imaginarse para mostrar sus habilidades se encontraba en dicha sala.

Temprano por la mañana, exactamente a las 10:00 AM, todos los tributos estaban reunidos en un circulo escuchando las órdenes de su instructor, un hombre de aspecto temible llamado Keith Shadis. Su presencia daba tanto miedo que incluso los profesionales se mostraban tensos. El hombre paseo alrededor del circulo, examinando a cada uno de los jóvenes. Se detuvo en un chico rubio de baja estatura.

-¡Tu!, ¡Cuál es tu nombre!

-¡Armin Alert, señor. Vengo del distrito 3!

Armin Alert a simple vista no era considerado un buen candidato para los juegos. De apariencia débil, difícilmente se estimaba que pudiera sobrevivir los primeros 60 segundos. Sin embargo, si hubo una razón por la que la gente de su distrito voto por él, fue más que nada por que el muchacho es un genio. La fuerza no lo era todo en los juegos; la inteligencia también lo valía.

Keith se volvió furioso al joven.

-¿¡Acaso te pregunte por tu distrito, Arlet!?

-¡Lo siento mucho, señor!-Se disculpo el rubio.

Keith siguió recorriendo el circulo formado por los tributos, buscando a la siguiente víctima.

-Este tipo nos matará antes de llegar a la arena...-bromeo Jean, pensando que el instructor no lo escucharía y pasaría de largo.

-¡Te escuche maldito- Keith lo señalo con el índice y camino hasta él- ¡Cómo te llamas!

Jean trago saliva.

-J-Jean Kirschtein-Le respondió, nervioso.

-Oh, con que Jean. Dime ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario para ganar estos juegos?

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que estoy acá y no estoy muy seguro de que clase de habilidades ten...

-¡Mal!-le interrumpió el hombre en un vozarrón-¡Muy mal! escuchen, mocosos. Esto no es un concurso. Esto es una competencia seria. Si no se creen lo suficientemente buenos cómo para ganar, lo mejor es que terminen con sus vidas en el baño de sangre. Nadie los extrañará acá. Sin embargo, si quieren vivir, lo mejor es que comiencen a descubrir que habilidad les hará ganar estos juegos.

El instructor les indico a los tributos las zonas de entrenamiento y todas sus funcionalidades y luego paso a leer la lista de habilidades. Una vez que hubo terminado de hablar, se retiro y los demás tributos se dispersaron para ir a entrenar a sus respectivas áreas, conforme a las instrucciones que les dieron sus mentores antes de llegar.

A su vez, los Vigilantes, quienes eran las personas que organizaban los juegos llegaron uno a uno y se fueron a una sala, que los separaba del resto de los tributos por un campo de fuerza. Allí dónde estaban, todos se sentaron a observar a los jóvenes mientras disfrutaban de un gran banquete. A la cabeza de ellos estaba Erwin Smith, el Vigilante en jefe quien tenía sus ojos puestos en los chicos del distrito 7 y también en los del 12.

Los tributos profesionales ya estaban mostrando sus abrumadoras capacidades, lo cuál intimidaba al resto quienes no veían la posibilidad de poder contra ellos. Reiner Braun hacía trizas a los maniquíes de prueba con la espada, Annie Leonhardt no fallaba ninguno de sus tiros con los cuchillos. El chico del distrito 4, Berwik, demostraba ser bueno con el garrote, mientras que Berthold e Ymir del distrito 11 no se quedaban atrás por ni un pelo. Sin embargo, Eren Jaeger también quería demostrar que podía ser cómo ellos, entrenando en el simulador de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante...

-¡Maldición! ya es la tercera vez que pierdo-dijo.

-Quizás el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no sea lo tuyo, Eren. Podrías practicar cómo hacer nudos...-Mikasa, quien estaba junto al muchacho ya había demostrado sus habilidades y había dejado en claro que era una oponente difícil.

Annie, quien seguía su entrenamiento con los cuchillos, no evito prestar atención al entrenamiento de Eren, más que nada por curiosidad. Pese a que eran rivales, no dudo en ir hasta dónde estaba él, ya que al contrario de Mikasa, ella se había dado cuenta del error del chico y la razón por la que perdía frente al simulador.

-Lo estás haciendo mal...-Le dijo.

-¿Qué?-Eren la miró con cierta incredulidad, pero antes de responderle Mikasa se había antepuesto delante de él.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, chica del distrito 1.

Annie la ignoró por completo.

-Anticipas los movimientos de tu oponente muy rápido lo que hace que falles en tus golpes. Sólo necesitas estar más calmado y no apresurarte. Piensa antes de actuar-Y luego de esas palabras, la rubia se retiró para seguir con su entrenamiento. A pesar de que prácticamente le había dado un consejo a quien debería considerar su enemigo, fue algo a lo que no le tomo importancia. De todas formas, un par de puños no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra unos cuchillos.

No era un caso común que otro tributo aconsejara a alguien de otro distrito. Si a Eren ya le parecía extraño, para Mikasa era peor. Seguramente, pensó ella, la otra chica buscaba tenderle una trampa a Eren con su consejo. Y mientras Annie se alejaba, los ojos de Mikasa la siguieron con desconfianza. En caso de que Rivaille les dijera que hiciesen una alianza con los del distrito 1, definitivamente Mikasa se negaría, incluso aunque fuera una orden. Ella era fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para proteger a Eren y protegerse a si misma. No necesitaban de nadie.

-Eren, mejor ve a la sección de nudos.

-Cállate Mikasa-le respondió este-Probaré lo que me dijo la otra chica.

-Pero Eren...

Por otro lado, Jean se encontraba entrenando con la lanza. A pesar de que no era malo, tampoco significaba que era bueno, ya que su puntería era 7 de 10. Sin embargo, aunque fallara en los puntos vitales al menos tenía el consuelo de que podría herir a sus oponentes. Tomo un respiro para relajarse y fue por otra lanza. Al frente de él estaba uno de los maniquíes con un gran circulo marcado indicando los puntos dónde se podía acertar. El punto rojo, que estaba en el centro, era el más valioso ya que significaba haber dado en el blanco. Jean hizo un precalentamiento y luego, con la lanza en mano, la tiro con toda su fuerza.

-Por casi-murmuró. Aunque no le había dado al punto rojo, la lanza se clavo justo al borde de aquel. Unos centímetros más y Jean habría acertado.

En cambio, el tributo masculino del distrito 5 no había fallado en ninguno de sus tiros. Habiendo lanzado su última lanza, esta se clavo en el centro rojo del maniquí, al igual que todos los tiros anteriores, cómo pudo fijarse Jean viendo el resto de las lanzas encestadas.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Se atrevió a preguntarle, pese a que aún no debería tener cercanía con los tributos a menos que quisiera formar una alianza. El otro chico, un joven pecoso de cabello negro se volteo con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Juego a los dardos. Aunque tirar lanzas es distinto, conservo mi puntería-le respondió con naturalidad-Por cierto, soy Marco. Marco Bodt.

-Jean Kirschtein.

-¿Del distrito 12?, dicen que estuvieron bastante bien en el desfile. Yo y mi compañera no logramos impresionar mucho que digamos...-Marco alzo la vista buscándola-Oh vaya, al parecer esta con la tuya.

-¿Con Sasha?-Preguntó Jean.

-Ah, con que así se llama...

Cuando Jean y Sasha ya estaban en su piso, comiendo junto a su escolta, su mentor y su equipo de preparación, el castaño alzo la mano, dando por claro que iba a hablar.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una alianza con los chicos del distrito 5. El tributo masculino es muy bueno con la lanza, podría ser útil para que podamos enfrentar a los profesionales.

-Marco Bodt. Podría ser, escuché que es bueno. Además, ustedes dos solos no podrán contra la alianza de los tributos profesionales-Mencionó Nickolas.

-Reiner y Annie parecen ser los oponentes más peligrosos, junto a Berwik del distrito 4. Pero también están los chicos del distrito 11, y esa chica Mikasa del distrito 7. ¿Qué pasa si se unen los 6? sería un equipo invencible-Responde Jean mientras saca una hogaza de pan y la unta con mermelada de frambuesa.

-Es muy probable que los chicos del distrito 1, 4 y 11 se unan. Pero la del distrito 7...no lo creo. Seguramente su único aliado será su compañero, el tal Eren.

-De todas formas-Continuó Jean-Si Sasha y yo permanecemos juntos cuando estemos en la arena, y si formamos una alianza con otros tributos, tendremos chance de sobrevivir.

-Por cierto Sasha-dijo Nickolas-¿Qué hiciste hoy para el entrenamiento?

-Ah, yo...bueno, estuve en la prueba de plantas comestibles-respondió la chica.

-¿Habrá un momento en el que dejes de pensar en comida?-le preguntó Jean.

-En realidad esta bien lo que hizo-intervino su mentor-Chicos, en la arena podrían colocarle todo tipo de plantas venenosas. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

-Recuerdo que el año pasado algunos tributos murieron por comer Jaulas de la noche-añadió el escolta.

-Por ahora, les recomiendo que sean precavidos en su segundo día de entrenamiento. Si demuestran ser muy fuertes, los tendrán en la mira. Muestren su verdadero potencial cuando tengan su sesión privada.

La sesión privada era en sí la más importante de todos los entrenamientos. Ahí no sólo uno tenía que mostrar todo lo que había progresado, si no que también tenía que llamar la atención de los Vigilantes. El hacerlo significaba tener un alto puntaje, pero si se hacía lo contrario, con suerte el tributo a prueba alcanzaría la mitad de la nota máxima, que era un 12. Cómo ahora el Vigilante en jefe era Erwin Smith, llamar su atención era algo primordial. Rivaille bien lo sabía, después de todo, el con Erwin eran conocidos.

En la entrada principal del edificio de los tributos dos hombres se encontraban charlando. Uno de ellos era alto y rubio, mientras que el otro era algo bajo de estatura pese a ser ya un adulto. No habían muchos agentes de la paz rondando a estas horas de la noche, por lo que los dos hombres podían hablar tranquilamente.

-Quizás ya sea hora, Rivaille.

-De que estás hablando, Erwin.

Un ambiente tenso se dibujaba entre ellos. Ambos venían de dos mundos totalmente diferentes; mientras uno creció con las comodidades del Capitolio, el otro creció trabajando duramente para su distrito. El día en que a Rivaille lo cosecharon para los juegos del hambre, su vida cambio para siempre. Luego de haber ganado y de haber obtenido la fama y la riqueza, sintió que aquello no era más que un premio barato, algo con lo cuál el Capitolio podría seguir manipulándolo. A sabiendas de que esto le sucedería a todo aquel que ganará los juegos, decidió enfrentarse a las fuerzas opresoras. Quizás ya era tiempo de una segunda rebelión.

Un día, conoció a Erwin, quien tenía las mismas ideas que él, y quien también quería acabar con el poder del Capitolio a pesar de ser alguien que nació y se crío allí. Pero, a diferencia de Rivaille quien prefería atacar directamente, Erwin consideraba que era una mejor estrategia unirse al enemigo y atacar de forma indirecta. Fue por eso que, desde hace 10 años que tiene el puesto de Vigilante en jefe, siendo hasta ahora la mano derecha del presidente, y planeando paso a paso la futura rebelión. Sin embargo, hasta ahora todos los planes habían fallado y él no tuvo más opción que seguir fingiendo su rol.

-A estas alturas no hemos conseguido nada. Somos muy pocos los que estamos dentro de esto. Hanji, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther y Nickolas. Somos los únicos rebeldes que quedamos. El resto fue capturado y ahora son Avox. Aunque afortunadamente, aún no saben de nosotros. Pero pronto podrían enterarse y estaríamos más que jodidos-Dijo Rivaille.

-Estaba pensando en...usar a los tributos para esto. Que se unan a nosotros-respondió Erwin.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?, ¿Te has olvidado de Isabelle y Farlan?

-Si uno de los dos hubiese ganado los juegos habríamos estado un paso adelante. Fue mi culpa que murieran, lo sé...

-Los niños de ahora...la mayoría no sabe ni dónde están parados. Casi todos piensan que ganando los juegos el Capitolio los dejará en paz y recompensará a su distrito. Que mierda de mentira.

Erwin se quedo en silencio un momento. Rivaille lo observo. Sabía, viendo la expresión de su acompañante, que este debía estar planeando algo. No obstante, aquel plan seguramente sería otra de las ideas suicidas de Erwin, que implicaría más que nada muchos sacrificios.

-Tenemos que provocar a estos niños. Tenemos que hacerles ver las crueldades del Capitolio. Lanzar una especie de bomba, para que despierten.

-No creo que funcione-soltó Rivaille-Erwin, deja tus malditos planes. No permitiré que involucres a mis pupilos en esto. No voy a dejar que les suceda lo mismo que a Isabelle y Farlan.

Unos pasos se sintieron a lo lejos y voces se escuchaban alrededor del edificio.

-Los agentes de la paz se están acercando-advirtió Erwin-supongo que nuestra charla termina acá, Rivaille.

-Sólo no hagas nada imprudente. O tendré que matarte-Le amenazo el más bajo.

Durante el segundo día de entrenamiento, Jean y Sasha siguieron las instrucciones de su mentor y se preocuparon de ir a otras estaciones de no tan alto perfil cómo la de las armas mortíferas. Mientras que Sasha probo el entrenamiento de insectos comestibles, Jean decidió probar suerte con el camuflaje.

Por otro lado, habían tributos que hacían fila para el Gauntlet, que consistía en una carrera de obstáculos, y el curso de cuerda. Annie y Mikasa fueron las únicas dos que superaron ambas pruebas sin ninguna falla, mientras que otros resultaron con lesiones luego de haber pasado por dichas estaciones.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Jean?-Sasha ya había terminado con su entrenamiento y cómo no sabía a que otro lugar ir decidió ver que hacía su compañero. El castaño, quien estaba pintando una de sus manos, la atendió.

-Intento aprender cómo hacer un buen camuflaje. Por ejemplo, mira-y coloco la mano que tenía pintada en una roca de utilería.

Sasha lo miró impresionada.

-Guau. Es cómo si tu mano hubiese desaparecido. ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo, Jean!-exclamó entusiasmada la chica.

-¿De verdad piensas que me quedo bien?-Le dijo algo apenado- Bueno, si quieres aprender sólo habla con el profesor de acá. Él fue el quien me enseño.

-Claro, iré de inmediato-Le respondió ella.

Eren, quien había puesto a practica el consejo que le dio Annie, había mejorado considerablemente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y ahora mismo se encontraba practicando con un ayudante, dado a que los tributos no podían combatir entre si antes de los juegos. Además de eso, había encontrado en el tributo masculino del distrito 3 a un aliado. Ese aliado era Armin. Aunque el chico había demostrado que físicamente era pésimo, era excelente realizando trampas, refugios, hamacas y nudos, todos ellos elementos esenciales si se quería sobrevivir el primer día. Incluso Mikasa lo había aprobado cómo aliado junto a su compañera, por lo que la alianza entre los chicos del distrit ya estaba formada, y tal cómo sugirieron Rivaille y Petra, sería la única que harían. Involucrarse con más tributos significaría una distracción, y además un retraso para ganar los juegos.

Los tributos del distrito 8, Christa y Connie, se encontraban juntos intentando armar un refugio entre los dos. Aunque Christa no se percataba, su compañero desde el día anterior sentía que alguien los observaba.

-Te lo digo Christa, alguien nos espía.

-¿Realmente estas seguro? ni si quiera tu haz visto quien es-le respondió la rubia.

-¿Pero no sientes una presencia si quiera?-preguntó Connie.

Christa negó con la cabeza.

Dentro de los días que llevaban entrenado, ninguno de los dos había hecho alianzas con ningún otro tributo. Mientras que otros ya las habían hecho, Christa y Connie se mantuvieron apartados, tomando los entrenamientos básicos cómo el de plantas e insectos comestibles, o el de los refugios. En el entrenamiento de plantas, Christa había tenido una pequeña charla con Sasha, mientras que Connie se la encontró en el entrenamiento de insectos comestibles, hace poco. Hasta ahora, la tributo femenino del distrito 12 había sido la única persona con la que ambos tuvieron contacto, y aunque podrían formar una alianza con ella, el problema era su compañero, Jean. A simple vista, no se veía cómo alguien tan simpático. Al menos eso era lo que Connie pensaba. Hasta que la hora de comer finalmente llego, y tanto Christa cómo Connie se unieron a la alianza de los tributos del distrito 12 y 5.

-Sasha es muy buena en reconocer que cosas se pueden comer-Había dicho Jean durante el almuerzo- Y yo sé algo de camuflaje.

-También eres bueno con la lanza-Añadió Marco, quien estaba comiendo frente a él.

-No tanto cómo tu-respondió el otro.

-¿Y ustedes chicos, en que son buenos?-Preguntó Mina Carolina, la compañera de Marco.

Christa y Connie se miraron a si mismos.

-Bueno, no hemos probado aún con las estaciones difíciles. Pero ya sabemos algunas cosas útiles para poder sobrevivir si no nos matan en la Cornucopia-contesto Connie-Christa no tiene deseos de matar a nadie en estos juegos, y yo por ahora soy el único apoyo que tiene. Aunque desafortunadamente, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para enfrentarme a un tributo profesional yo solo. Si llegarán a atacarnos, preferiría que me matasen a mi que a Christa...mierda, cómo odio esto. Malditos juegos...

Las palabras de Connie habían sido suficientes para dejar en silencio a todos. Claramente, a nadie le agradaba la idea de asesinar personas, pero esa era la intención de los juegos y eso era lo que divertía al Capitolio.

-Al fin y al cabo, sólo moriremos para entretener a unas cuantas personas-Le dijo Jean a Sasha cuando ya estaban subiendo por el ascensor a su piso.

-Yo...no quiero morir. Pero tampoco puedo matar a alguien-respondió ella.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos salieron a su apartamento.

-¿Pero no cazabas animales?-le preguntó él.

-Si. Pero no es lo mismo matar a un animal que matar a una persona...

Durante la cena, se habían intercambiado pocas palabras, salvo hablar acerca de la sesión privada con los Vigilantes. Luego de eso, todos se habían ido a descansar. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el tema de la sesión privada se repaso nuevamente.

-Deben mostrar lo mejor que tengan. Es lo último que puedo decirles. Hoy será su último día para entrenar, así que aprovechen las horas que tienen, por que después de que almuercen los irán llamando-mencionó Nickolas.

-Entendido-respondieron Jean y Sasha, al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se cambiaron a sus respectivos uniformes y bajaron juntos en el ascensor. A pesar del silencio, los dos aún recordaban la conversación de ayer y las palabras que Connie había dicho ese día. Faltaba muy poco para que los enviaran a la arena a luchar, y su único chance de sobrevivir dependía de todo lo que habían entrenado estos días. No obstante, el saber que sólo uno de los dos podría vivir los ponía algo tristes.

Y recordando que la única familia que Sasha tenía era su padre, Jean consideró seriamente hacer lo mismo que Connie haría por Christa.

**Notas: **Hay una parte fail en el fic, quizás ya la notaron. De todas formas, lo que quiere decir esa parte es que se formo una alianza entre los tributos del distrit (Eren y Mikasa con Armin y la compañera de él). En el próximo capitulo se viene el baño de sangre si es que no hago muy largas las entrevistas con Dita Ness (el Caesar Flickerman de mi fic). Advierto que en este fic no se darán parejas, pero si haré más acercamientos entre algunos personajes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: **Isadoe19

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación: **T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias: **Yo dije que no habría nada de parejas así que no se ilusionen mucho con lo que hice con algunos personajes. También hay un dialogo entre Nanaba y Mike que es casi idéntico al del manga. Eso no afecta en nada si es que no han leído el manga, así que no se preocupen por spoiler.

_Las sesiones privadas, dónde los tributos deben mostrar sus habilidades a los Vigilantes e intentar obtener un alto puntaje. Impresionarlos significa ganar patrocinadores, él no hacerlo torna las cosas más difíciles. Sin embargo, obtener una puntuación alta también puede ser algo complicado si es que otros tributos desean eliminar a quien le fue mejor..._

**Capitulo 4: Su último día**

Todos se encontraban concentrados en su último día de entrenamiento antes de tener la sesión privada con los Vigilantes. La mayoría de los tributos ahora se encontraba entrenando en la estación de armas mortíferas, haciendo fila para poder tener un rato de práctica. Nadie se hablaba ni se miraba entre sí. Los dos primeros días eran para comunicarse con otros tributos y hacer alianzas: hoy lo único primordial era ser bien evaluado. Sin embargo, pese a que la mayoría había empezado a practicar con armas, habían otros quienes seguían en entrenamientos más básicos. Jean se encontraba de nuevo en la sección de camuflaje, y Sasha había ido a parar a practicar con la honda. Aunque los dos querían practicar con las armas también, ambos siguieron las instrucciones de su mentor al pie de la letra.

Había otro tributo que se había saltado el entrenar con armas, y esa era Ymir. Habiendo tenido 3 días para desarrollar sus habilidades, esta se había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo nudos, y el único entrenamiento serio que tuvo fue el de la cuerda, en dónde fue una de las mejores. Sin embargo, al estar de aliada con los tributos profesionales, no debía preocuparse mucho. Si no hubiese sido gracias a Berthold, su compañero, ella tendría que cuidarse a si misma. Estando en una alianza, su vida estaba asegurada al menos por un tiempo.

A unos pocos metros de Ymir estaba Christa, quien se encontraba en la misma sección que ella. La había observado durante todos estos días, desde lejos. Al igual que ella, la rubia no había tocado la estación de armas mortales. Sin embargo, al contrario de Ymir, Christa había ido a parar a muchas estaciones y no se había quedado estancada en la clase de los nudos.

Ymir dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta dónde la otra chica se encontraba.

-¿Realmente piensas que unos nudos matarán a alguien?-Le preguntó.

Christa levantó la cabeza y miro a la más alta.

-Yo no vine acá con la intención de matar personas-Le respondió tímidamente.

-Oh. Ya veo, pero...-La morena se agacho y rodeo a la rubia con un brazo- ¿Realmente crees que lograrás sobrevivir así?

Christa la miró confundida.

-En estos juegos, o matas o te matan-Continuó diciendo Ymir-¿Ves a los chicos de allá?-le señaló, indicando a los profesionales, especialmente a los del distrito 1 -Ellos han entrenado toda su vida para llegar hasta acá. Son asesinos experimentados, y son los que más posibilidades tienen de ganar esta porquería de juego. Te he estado observando, y créeme...no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ellos. Deberías aprovechar este tiempo para practicar con alguna arma. Si llegan a matar a tu compañero, no tendrás a nadie que te proteja.

Y tras esas duras palabras, Ymir se alejo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-Le preguntó Berthold, quien había visto toda la conversación entre Ymir y Christa.

-No fue nada-Le respondió ella-De todas formas, ¿De que te preocupas?, no es oponente para nosotros de todas formas.

-Si, tienes razón...

Los dos tributos del distrito 11 caminaron hasta dónde se encontraban Reiner y Annie.

-¿Observando el entrenamiento de Berwik?-Preguntó Ymir cuando ya estaba con ellos.

-Hice una apuesta con él-contesto Reiner-Ver quien puede derribar a más maniquíes con la espada.

-¿Quién va ganando, Reiner?-el que preguntó esta vez fue Berthold.

-Se sabrá cuando sea mi turno.

Jean, quien ya había terminado de perfeccionar su camuflaje decidió ir a la estación de boxeo, lo cuál, con el tiempo que le quedaba, sería la última estación que probaría. Tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a las lanzas, pero sabía que eso tenía que reservarlo para la sesión privada.

Cuando finalmente termino el entrenamiento y todos habían comido ya, se comenzó a llamar uno a uno para la sesión privada. Cómo costumbre, se llamaba por orden de distritos, primero chico y luego chica. El primero en ir fue Reiner. Luego llamaron a Annie.

-Pero que estará haciendo Annie allá, se ha demorado más que Reiner-Mencionó Hitch, la tributo femenino del distrito 2.

-La duración de las sesiones varía según las habilidades de uno, Hitch-le dijo Marlo, su compañero-Seguramente la tuya será cortísima...

-¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que no soy fuerte? vengo del distrito 2, por si no sabías.

-Quizás ambos vengamos del mismo distrito. Pero no somos lo que se podría llamar un tributo profesional. Además, yo no soy cómo todos estos tontos que quieren volver a casa a salvo luego de haber ganado. Cuando yo gane, lo primero que haré será unirme a los agentes de la paz y cambiaré las reglas allí.

A Marlo finalmente lo llamaron, y luego a Hitch. Y así, poco a poco todos los tributos fueron siendo llamados hasta que sólo quedaron Jean y Sasha. Luego de la sesión privada, ninguno de los otros tributos había vuelto.

-Jean Kirschtein.

-Ya es mi turno...tranquilo, debo estar tranquilo-Se dijo Jean a si mismo, mientras inhalaba y botaba aire.

-Tu puedes-soltó Sasha.

-Gracias-le responde Jean y luego entra a la sala.

Los Vigilantes eran varios, todos vestidos con ropas opulentas y teniendo conversaciones tan triviales cómo el clima. Al parecer ninguno mostraba el más mínimo interés en los tributos que entraban para dar su sesión, cosa que enojo a Jean por un momento, quien los observaba esperando que se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Distrito 12!-grito, con tal de que lo escucharan. El primero en darse vuelta para observarlo fue el Vigilante en jefe, Erwin.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes-Le dijo.

Jean asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las lanzas. No las había tocado desde el primer día de entrenamiento y necesitó de unos segundos para familiarizarse con ellas. Tomo unas tres y fue hasta dónde estaban los maniquíes.

Pensó en Marco, del distrito 5, quien era bueno con las lanzas. Si lograba tener la misma puntería que él, tendría la oportunidad de tener una buena nota. Había recordado sus palabras el primer día de entrenamiento y lo que le enseño acerca de cómo lanzar.

"Todo esta en la posición de tus brazos y de la fuerza que emplees"

Con una de las lanzas en mano, respiró profundamente y fijó su vista en el maniquí. Aquel maniquí que pronto sería una persona, cuando el ya estuviera en los juegos.

Lanzó su primera lanza. Había acertado. El tiro había sido perfecto, la punta de la lanza clavada en el centro del maniquí, en el punto rojo. El único que lo había observado fue Erwin, ya que el resto de los vigilantes estaban más preocupados de beber unos tragos.

Jean no los tomo en cuenta y lanzó la segunda lanza. Dio en el blanco también, pero la mayoría de los vigilantes seguía sin prestarle atención. La tercera vez era la vencida, sin embargo la lanza no dio en el punto rojo, y para colmo ese fue el momento en él que por fin le prestaron atención. Jean se enfureció y pateo a uno de los maniquíes.

-¡Aún sigo aquí!-Les dijo-No les quitaré ni 10 segundos de su tiempo-Y tras decir eso, saco una cuarta lanza y la lanzó al primer maniquí dónde estaba clavada la primera. Había acertado, y ahora en lugar de haber una lanza, habían dos en el mismo punto rojo. Luego de eso se retiro sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sasha fue la última tributo en tener su sesión. Después de haber esperado mucho tiempo, finalmente mostró su habilidad con las flechas, con las que había estado familiarizada desde pequeña, cazando animales cerca de la veta para poder alimentarse junto a su padre. Erwin Smith la observó de la misma forma en que había observado a Jean, y de la misma forma en que había observado a todos los tributos. Los otros vigilantes siguieron distraídos, bebiendo y comiendo cómo cerdos.

De vuelta al piso del distrito 12, ambos tributos fueron llenados de preguntas acerca de cómo fue su sesión.

-Bien-Respondió Sasha.

-Pésimo-Dijo Jean.

-Espera...Jean, ¿Por qué dices que pésimo?-Le preguntó Nickolas.

-Esa gente...ni si quiera presta atención. Con suerte uno me estuvo observando. Fue frustrante.

-La mayoría de los Vigilantes suelen ser así-mencionó Nickolas-No obstante, no te debes preocupar mucho por ellos, hasta ahora la mayor nota que han dado ha sido un 10. Jamás han puesto un 11 o un 12.

-Tsk, si tu lo dices...-masculló Jean.

En el piso de los tributos del distrito 7, Eren y Mikasa tenían la misma conversación sobre la sesión con sus mentores.

-Espero haber sacado una buena puntuación-Dijo Eren.

-Ni lo sueñes mocoso-intervino Rivaille-Aunque si tienes suerte, podrías tener un 8.

-No te atrevas a subestimar a Eren, enano-Aquella era Mikasa, mirando con enojo a su mentor. Estaba sentada al lado de Eren, cómo de costumbre-Eren, tu lo hiciste bien, ya verás que superarás a todos los de acá.

-Cállate Mikasa, el señor Rivaille tiene razón, no debería ilusionarme tanto. Además, hay tributos más fuertes, cómo esa chica del distrito 1...

-Pero Eren...

Christa y Connie, quienes no tenían muchas esperanzas acerca de su puntaje, simplemente se dedicaron a comer en la mesa junto a los demás adultos. El tema de la sesión privada no lo iban a tocar hasta ver su puntaje por el televisor. Nanaba, quien desde el comienzo estaba preocupada por ellos dos, fue a hablar con Mike en privado al balcón del apartamento acerca de la situación de los dos tributos, y también sobre otros asuntos que tenían que discutir.

-Tienen que durar lo máximo posible en los juegos-dijo ella-Además, aún no sabemos que planea hacer Erwin con ellos, ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado intentar levantar una rebelión?

-Erwin es una persona impredecible. Pero, sea lo que sea que tenga planeado, tenemos que confiar en él-Respondió Mike, mientras aplastaba una colilla de cigarro y encendía otro.

-Nosotros...no, todos ya hemos perdido la lucha contra el Capitolio antes...-Nanaba tenía su vista fijada hacía la gran ciudad.

-Quizás...-Mike boto algo de humo-Pero mientras sigamos luchando nuestra derrota es incierta.

-¡Ya van a anunciar los resultados!-grito Connie. Nanaba y Mike se miraron y luego entraron de nuevo al apartamento.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, frente al televisor, viendo cómo uno a uno anunciaban los puntajes de todos los tributos. No sólo en el piso de los chicos del distrito 8, si no en todos los demás.

Cómo siempre, colocan una foto del tributo y luego muestran el puntaje. Los chicos del distrito 1 obtuvieron un 10. Luego les siguen los del distrito 2, con un 8 por parte de Marlo y un 7 por parte de Hitch. En el distrito 3 ambos tributos tuvieron un 5. Los del distrito 4 tuvieron un 9 y un 8 respectivamente. Marco del distrito 5 tuvo un 8 mientras que su compañera, Mina Carolina, tuvo un 6. Los del distrito 6 tuvieron un 4. A continuación, seguía el puntaje de los tributos del distrito 7.

-Vamos...vamos-Dijo Eren, cruzando los dedos y teniendo la vista pegada a la pantalla. Su puntaje había sido un 9.

-¡Bien hecho Eren, ese fue él puntaje de un tributo profesional!-Le aplaudió Petra entusiasmada. El siguiente puntaje a mostrar era el de Mikasa.

11.

-¿Esta no es la primera vez que...?

-Si, es la primera vez, Jean...-Nickolas estaba pasmado. Y no sólo él, si no que todos los mentores y los tributos que se alojaban en el edificio se habían quedado boquiabiertos con el puntaje que saco Mikasa. Era la primera vez en la historia que un tributo obtenía un puntaje tan alto. Ni si quiera Rivaille había obtenido esos puntos, y eso que era considerado cómo el vencedor más fuerte hasta el momento. Aunque, no era algo que hiriera su orgullo. Lo que le preocupaba, era el hecho de que probablemente Mikasa fuese el objetivo principal de los profesionales.

-Si no la matamos antes la tendremos difícil, Annie-Le aviso Reiner a su compañera.

-Claro-Fue lo único que ella le respondió.

Los puntajes siguieron siendo anunciados. Seguía el distrito 8, en dónde Connie tuvo un 7 y Christa un 6. Los tributos de los distritos 9 y 10 tuvieron un 5 y luego los puntajes de los chicos del distrito 11 fueron anunciados. Berthold tuvo un 10 e Ymir tuvo, sorprendentemente, un 9. Y finalmente, había llegado el turno de ver el puntaje de los chicos del distrito 12.

Jean saco un 9, mientras que Sasha tuvo un 8. Después de eso, la transmisión terminó.

Ambos tributos del distrito 12 se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, dando un gran suspiro. La espera se había terminado y los puntajes ya fueron mostrados en pantalla. Lo último que les quedaba era la entrevista con Dita Ness y después, los juegos. Los nervios volvían a estar en el aire, y los dos aún trataban de asimilar la situación en la que estaban.

-Un 9. Tuve un maldito 9-Dijo Jean.

-No es tan malo. Yo tuve un 8-Mencionó Sasha.

-¡Chicos, sus puntajes estuvieron bien, muy bien!-Los felicito su escolta.

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa. La mayoría de los tributos de esta promoción son fuertes-Añadió Nickolas-Normalmente, las notas máximas siempre son un 9, y con suerte un tributo saca un 10. El resto son notas bajas, cómo un 4 o un 5. Ahora la situación ha cambiado.

-¿Eso significa que estos juegos serán difíciles?-Preguntó Jean.

-Todos los juegos son difíciles. Durar lo máximo que puedan, hasta que no queden más de 3 tributos es su mejor opción. Y por sobre todo, no ser imprudentes. Podría costarles la vida.

La siguiente etapa era la entrevista con Dita Ness, por lo que todos los tributos practicaron con sus escoltas y mentores sobre cómo actuar frente a miles de personas. Habían tributos a los que él encanto les salía de forma natural, cómo Reiner, Armin, Marco, Mina Carolina, Eren, Christa, Franz, Hannah y Thomas. No obstante, habían otros con los que era difícil trabajar. Annie no lograba despegarse de su expresión agria y durante las prácticas sus respuestas siempre eran un si, un no o un no sé. Marlo tenía la actitud de un hombre de 40 años y Hitch era naturalmente desagradable. Dazz, el chico del distrito 6, era extremadamente nervioso y con el bajo desempeño que tuvo en el desfile y en los entrenamientos, si no superaba esos nervios, su equipo dudaba que recibiera a algún patrocinador. Mikasa se negaba a practicar con Rivaille, quien era su mentor, mientras que Ymir era tan masculina que su escolta y mentor no sabían si mantener esa esencia o si intentar hacerla lucir más femenina. Berthold seguía siendo algo tímido y por último estaban Jean y Sasha. Jean tenía la actitud para enfrentar una entrevista, pero su único problema era su honestidad, ya que si decía algo malo sobre el Capitolio estaría en graves problemas. Sasha por otro lado se había convertido en una pesadilla para su escolta por sus malos modales y por que aún no lograba abandonar su acento de chica de la veta.

-¿No me dirás nada aún?-Le preguntó Rivaille a Mikasa, quien aún no le había respondido a ninguna pregunta.

-Quiero ir dónde está Eren-fue lo único que le dijo.

-Eren quiere entrenar por separado, ya te lo había dicho-le respondió Rivaille-Ahora, es mejor que practiques conmigo. Queda poco tiempo, y el Capitolio necesita saber algo de ti. Lo que sea, pero tienes que hacer que te conozcan un poco.

-No me interesa el Capitolio, sólo quiero estar con Eren...

Con lo que le había contestado Mikasa, Rivaille se dio cuenta de cómo hacer que esta cooperara con la práctica antes de la entrevista.

-¿Por qué Eren te importa tanto?

-Él...él me salvo una vez-respondió ella.

-¿Y cómo?, ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?

Mikasa le contó parte de su pasado a Rivaille. Un pasado oscuro que intentaba no recordar, ya que ella consideraba que había muerto en esa instancia y los muertos no recordaban. Ahora que tenía una nueva vida, su única preocupación era Eren, ya que estaba en deuda con él.

-Y por eso es que Eren es una persona importante para mi-Término de decir Mikasa.

-Bueno, gracias por tu colaboración-le dijo Rivaille.

-¿Qué colaboración?

-Bueno...me acabas de contar algo de tu vida. Ahora, haz lo mismo cuando sea la noche de la entrevista.

-Maldito enano-Mikasa se había ruborizado, más que nada por que le había contado algo tan personal para ella a Rivaille. Le habían tomado el pelo.

Mientras tanto, en la planta del distrito 12, Jean ya había superado su pequeño problema y ya estaba casi listo para cuando lo entrevistarán. Sasha por otro lado, aún tenía que aprender algunas maneras sobre cómo comportarse. Pero por sobre todo, tenía que aprender a equilibrarse al usar zapatos con taco.

-Vas bien Sasha-Le había dicho Nickolas.

-No sé cómo la gente de acá puede caminar con estos zapatos. Son muy incomodos-Se quejó Sasha-Además, ¿Qué es eso de que me tengo que moderar con la comida?

-Fue algo que pidió tu estilista para que el traje que te han diseñado te quede bien. La comida de acá suele hinchar un poco por su alto contenido calórico-le explico su mentor.

-Después de la entrevista comeré todo lo que se me antoje...

Luego del entrenamiento con los escoltas y mentores, todos los tributos se prepararon al día siguiente con sus estilistas para la gran noche. Necesitaban estar lo bastante arreglados para ser presentados a la televisión nacional. Por eso mismo, a cada tributo los maquillaban lo suficiente cómo para parecer muñecos de porcelana, con la piel suave y aterciopelada. Desde las uñas pintadas hasta el cabello arreglado, todo detalle era esencial. Finalmente, luego de horas de arreglo, todos los tributos se colocaron los trajes que sus estilistas habían diseñado. Prácticamente eran trajes de gala, todos hechos especialmente para cada uno.

La noche de la entrevista finalmente había llegado.

-¡Jean!-Marco lo llama, antes de que todos se formen en una fila para salir al escenario-Vaya, te ves asombroso.

-Gracias-Le responde él. Llevaba una chaqueta de color carmesí, pantalones negros y camisa gris, la cuál estaba abierta en los tres primeros botones. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el pantalón, añadiendo que no llevaba puesta una corbata. Por otro lado, su cabello había sido peinado hacia arriba de tal forma que su frente se viera despejada.

-Al parecer todos lucen bastante arreglados-Le comentó Marco-Por cierto, ¿Sasha dónde está?

-Creo que aún sigue arriba junto a su estilista.

En el momento en que Sasha llegó, tanto Jean cómo Marco se quedaron impresionados. La chica llevaba un vestido beige, corto y con mangas largas que dejaba un lado de su hombro descubierto. Unas pantis negras cubrían sus piernas, y de zapatos llevaba unos tacos del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, mientras que su maquillaje era sobrio y sofisticado.

-Luces...fenomenal-En realidad iba a decirle que lucía hermosa, pero Jean prefirió guardarse ese comentario.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó ella. Jean asintió con la cabeza-Aunque, aún me sigue molestando usar tacones, espero poder aguantar hasta que me llamen.

-Bueno, mi equipo me llama. Es raro, ya que somos competidores...pero suerte a ambos en su entrevista-Les dijo Marco a los dos y luego se alejo. Tanto Jean cómo Sasha le dieron las gracias.

-Estos trajes. Ni si quiera en una boda los habríamos usado-mencionó Jean.

-En nuestro distrito la ropa es tan diferente a la de acá...aunque, ahora con estos juegos ni si quiera tendré la oportunidad de casarme. Si es que alguien quisiera casarse conmigo-Sasha bajo la mirada, deprimida. Y Jean, al ver su cara, se sintió mal por ella. Y también por él mismo. Estos juegos no sólo los condenaban a la muerte, si no que también destruían todas las oportunidades de tener un futuro. De llegar a ser adultos y de envejecer.

-Yo me hubiese casado contigo. Si es que no nos hubieran mandado acá-Le dijo. Sasha lo miró, perpleja, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir algo, llamaron a todos los tributos a formarse para desfilar por el escenario.

Hoy era su última noche en el Capitolio.

**Notas: **Los capítulos se van haciendo de a poquito más largos. En realidad, tenía la intención de terminarlo cuando estuvieran todos en la Cornucopia, pero eso significaría acortar la entrevista, y aquello sería malo por que quiero incluir diálogos importantes. En el quinto si o si tiene que haber sangre. Prepárense para la matanza y :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: **Isadore19

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación: **T

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias: **Capitulo largo. Erwin habla de su plan secreto, los tributos son entrevistados y los juegos del hambre finalmente comienzan.

_La hora ha llegado. El momento más temido por los tributos y el más esperado por la gente del Capitolio: El baño de sangre. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, nadie puede arrepentirse o huir. La Cornucopia los espera...¡Que comiencen los vigésimo quintos juegos del hambre!_

**Capitulo 5: Cuídense**

-¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!-Dita Ness, el anfitrión de los juegos, ya estaba saludando al público después de que los tributos desfilaran por el escenario y fueran a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares. El lugar en dónde se encontraba era enorme, y el público que lo acompañaba al parecer era todo el Capitolio. No había casi nadie en sus casas: Todos querían estar presentes esta noche, transformando a la ciudad en un enorme estadio. Habían varios balcones exclusivos para la gente más prestigiosa y por sobre todo para los Vigilantes, quienes ahora sí estaban atentos a lo que iría a suceder, no cómo antes durante las sesiones privadas de los tributos.

El público estaba excitado incluso antes de que comenzará la entrevista.

-¡24 chicos se reúnen hoy en nuestra bella ciudad, preparándose para los vigésimo quintos juegos del hambre!-todos aplaudían mientras Dita Ness se paseaba por el escenario-Ustedes ya los conocen...los vieron cuando fueron elegidos en sus distritos, los vieron cuando llegaron hasta acá y los vieron durante el desfile, con esos trajes difíciles de olvidar. ¡Ya conocen sus puntuaciones y ya saben sus nombres!-Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Las palabras que Jean le había dicho antes aún tenían confundida a Sasha. A estas alturas, se preguntaba ella, ¿Por qué le iría a decir algo así? Lo miró, pero en cuanto este se dio cuenta, ella de inmediato desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado. No era cómo si él le gustara, pero de todas formas las palabras de su compañero era lo único que tenía en su cabeza ahora.

-¡Con ustedes...Annie Leonhardt!-Exclamó Dita Ness, dándole la bienvenida a la rubia e invitándola a tomar asiento. Un largo vestido negro que le llegaba hasta los pies, con una sola manga larga la cuál era traslucida y se extendía hasta una de sus piernas, dejando que se viera y con pequeños diamantes incrustados era lo que llevaba.

La entrevista con los tributos siempre duraba 3 minutos, por lo que en ese escaso tiempo, Ness tenía que aprovechar el máximo posible para sacarles información provechosa a cada uno de ellos. La intención era que el público supiera algo acerca de la vida de estos tributos y ver a quien irían a patrocinar. Generalmente, siempre patrocinaban a aquellos que eran fuertes o a aquellos que lograban simpatizar con el público.

-Mi padre es mi mentor. Si voy a ganar estos juegos, será por él. He entrenado toda mi vida para esto. Yo tengo que ser la que vuelva a casa...es una promesa que debo cumplir-Había dicho Annie.

Los 3 minutos ya habían pasado y el siguiente en salir fue Reiner. Un traje negro, chaqueta sin mangas y camisa purpura era su atuendo esta noche.

-Estos juegos son cómo una guerra, y yo...soy un guerrero. No puedo permitirme a mi mismo perder. Sería un deshonor para mi y para mi distrito.

El turno de Reiner termino, y la siguiente en pasar fue Hitch. Luego de ella fue el turno de Marlo, quien expreso sus deseos de unirse a los agentes de la paz por que quería acabar con la corrupción. El distrito 3 era el siguiente.

-A veces me pregunto si será efectivo seguir con estos juegos. En cualquier momento, la gente de los distritos se cansará de ver a sus hijos morir en la arena y podrían levantar una nueva rebelión. Además...¿Que culpa tengo yo de algo que sucedió hace 25 años?-Armin era un experto manipulador, y pese a sus dichos contra los juegos del hambre, logró que el público abucheará por unos momentos a los organizadores de este.

Los del distrito 4 ya habían pasado, Mina Carolina del 5 también, y el siguiente era Marco. La ternura natural de este logro hacer que se ganará a la mayoría del público. Luego de él le siguieron los del distrit continuación seguía Mikasa, del distrito 7.

-¡La más fuerte de los tributos, con ustedes, Mikasa Ackerman!-la presentó Dita Ness. El público aplaudía cómo loco. Al contrario de las otras mujeres, Mikasa llevaba un largo vestido tradicional chino de color rojo que dejaba ver la atractiva silueta de su cuerpo. A pesar de tener sólo 15 años, ella poseía un físico muy bien trabajado, producto de cortar leña con el hacha en los bosques de su distrito. Jean la miró a través de las pantallas. Pese a no haberla visto con frecuencia durante su estancia en el Capitolio, la única vez en que se la topo de cerca fue durante el segundo día de entrenamiento, y fue más que nada para indicarle dónde estaba Eren, ya que ella lo estaba buscando.

-Dime Mikasa, ¿Qué se siente que el público te ame a estas alturas?-fue la primera pregunta que le hicieron.

-De verdad les estoy agradecida-Respondió ella-Pero, no creo que por unos simples puntos justifiquen su afecto por mi. Si llego a ser su favorita, tiene que ser por cómo soy yo, cómo persona.

-Vaya, que adorable. Fuerte, hermosa, pero también humilde, ¡¿Dónde están esos aplausos?!

Si había algo en lo que Dita Ness era experto, era en causar furor en el público. 25 años llevaba haciendo entrevistas, logrando sacar información precisa para el interés de la audiencia. Siempre se fijaba bien en la actitud de sus entrevistados, pudiendo prever que clase de pregunta era la mejor. Y en caso de que hiciese la pregunta equivocada, este podía moldear la situación y cambiarla en un instante, para bien.

-Por cierto, ¿Tu y Eren Jaeger son novios? hasta ahora, da la impresión de que lo son. ¿Eso es verdad?

Mikasa se ruborizó ante la pregunta que le hicieron. ¿Eren su novio? No, aquello era imposible. De todas formas ella era su hermana. No de sangre (ni si quiera estaban emparentados), pero si por vínculo. A él no lo podía ver de una manera romántica, aunque quisiera.

-S-somos familia-Contesto rápidamente. Su rostro se había tornado del mismo color que su vestido-Es mi hermano...

-Oh, que lastima. Hacen una linda pareja. Además, pareciera cómo si te preocuparas mucho por él. Por eso a todos nos daba la sensación de que había algo entre ustedes dos.

-Eren...él me salvo la vida hace 6 años. Fue mi héroe aquella vez...le debo todo, absolutamente todo.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió en ese entonces?-Le preguntó Dita Ness, pero antes de que Mikasa respondiera el timbre que indicaba el termino de la entrevista ya había sonado-Oh, que lastima. Se acabo el tiempo. Te deseo lo mejor en estos juegos, Mikasa. Procura cuidar a tu hermano cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora.

-Gracias...-respondió ella.

El siguiente en salir fue Eren. Su traje consistía en una chaqueta y pantalón estampados de una gama de colores verde y azul. En lugar de llevar una camisa traía sólo una polera blanca y sus zapatos eran azules. Su cabello por otro lado lo llevaba bien peinado hacia un lado.

-Ah, entonces es tu hermana adoptiva.

-Si. Sus padres murieron y no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir. Con mi familia la acogimos y ha vivido conmigo hasta entonces.

-Pero Eren. Ella no tiene ninguna relación consanguínea contigo. Ambos son de padres diferentes. ¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de tener algo con ella? Yo insisto y el público también: hacen una buena pareja.

-¿Ella ya lo dijo antes no?, somos familia-Respondió, riéndose.

-Si tu lo dices-Ness se río también-Pero te estas perdiendo a una gran chica.

-¿Y si mejor tu sales con ella?-Le preguntó Eren, bromeando.

-Creo que soy demasiado mayor para salir con una jovencita de 15 años. Además, Shalott se pondría celosa.

-¿Quién es Shalott?

-¡Es mi yegua!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Los 3 minutos pasaron y el turno de Eren término. Los que seguían ahora eran Christa y Connie. La primera expreso que no deseaba matar a nadie y que prefería ser asesinada antes que llegar a asesinar a otra persona. Luego, conto parte de su infancia, la cuál conmovió a todo el Capitolio hasta las lagrimas. Connie por otro lado, hizo algunas bromas al igual que Eren, pero respecto a los juegos se torno bastante serio. Después de él fue el turno de Hannah del distrito 9 quien reveló que estaba saliendo con uno de los tributos. Para sorpresa del público, su novio era Franz, del mismo distrito. Ambos eran novios antes de la cosecha y desafortunadamente los dos fueron elegidos durante ese evento. El distrito 10 ya pasó y la siguiente en salir fue Ymir.

Era impresionante ver cómo una chica de rasgos masculinos ahora era una bella dama. El largo y escotado vestido salmón que llevaba, los tacos, el desordenado cabello que ahora iba perfectamente peinado más la manera en cómo la maquillaron definitivamente la hacían lucir deslumbrante. No obstante, Ymir se sentía incomoda con una apariencia que no la representaba para nada.

Christa, quien ya había dado su entrevista, se quedo viendo a través de una de las pantallas a Ymir. A pesar de que la otra chica había sido dura con ella durante el último día de entrenamiento, no podía negar que tenía razón con lo que le había dicho. En estos juegos o matas o te matan.

-No es por nada, pero toda esta celebración que me hacen es una hipocresía.

-¿Pero que te hace pensar aquello, Ymir?-Tanto Ness cómo el público estaban perplejos.

-En primer lugar, si no fuera por el aspecto ridículo que ahora tengo, ni si quiera habría llamado la atención de ustedes-Respondió ella, señalando a las personas que ahora la veían en vivo y en directo-En segundo lugar, si me refiero a hipocresía es porque, ahora mismo, aparentan que me aman y toda la cosa, cuando en realidad sólo quieren verme morir cuando esté en la arena, peleando por salvar mi pellejo.

Se escucharon algunos abucheos. Dita Ness trato de amenizar la situación lo máximo que pudo.

-Esas son fuertes declaraciones...pero bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestras opiniones. Bueno Ymir, ¿Hay algo que quisieras decir antes de que esta entrevista termine?

-Si. En realidad si hay algo...creo que es la única oportunidad en que podré decirlo-Ymir se paró y miró hacia una de las cámaras-A ti, si me estás viendo ahora. Lucha por ti misma.

Con esas últimas palabras fue que la entrevista de Ymir terminó y el siguiente en pasar fue Berthold. La morena lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de los zapatos que llevaba y se restregó la cara con tal de quitarse un poco el maquillaje que llevaba. El cabello se lo dejo tal cuál; en cuanto fuera a su piso se daría una ducha y este volvería a estar cómo antes. Un toqueteo a su espalda la hizo girarse. Ahí estaba, la chica del distrito 8. Christa.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Le preguntó.

-Decir que-Contesto ella con rudeza.

-Lucha por ti misma, ¿A que viene todo eso?

-Ja, ¿Acaso crees que esas palabras vienen dirigidas hacia ti?-Ymir la miró con desdén.

-Es obvio, ¿No?

-Quien sabe...pero no me importa, piensa lo que quieras.

El turno de Berthold ya estaba a punto de terminar.

-Sólo espero poder tener más confianza en mi mismo en cuanto los juegos comiencen.

Y finalmente, el distrito 12 era el último en salir. En cuanto Sasha escucha que la llaman, va directamente al escenario, caminando torpemente. Era su primera entrevista, por lo tanto, tenía todo el derecho a estar nerviosa. Pero además de eso, había otra razón para no caminar cómo había practicado antes. Dita Ness la sostuvo antes de que llegara a caerse, la saludo y luego la invitó a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás del Capitolio cuando te vayas?

-La comida-Dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo-Definitivamente la comida.

El público comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, nadie puede negar que acá hay comida bastante deliciosa.

-¡Si! sobre todo esas deliciosas reses de carne de vacuno. Y la carne de cerdo. Y el pollo, sobre todo las alitas-Aunque estaba frente a miles de personas, a Sasha ya se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Nunca has comido carne en tu vida?

-Si, pero sólo de ardilla o de venado, si es que tengo suerte de encontrar algunos.

-Ya veo...Por cierto Sasha, si llegas a ganar los juegos, ¿Qué es lo primero que harás al volver a casa?

-Me llevaría algo de comida de acá para dársela de regalo a mi papá. Y también...-Estaba preparada para decir que iría darles sus condolencias a la familia de Jean en caso de que el muriera, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por el timbre que indicaba que la entrevista termino. Al salir del escenario, vio en una de las pantallas a Jean, saludando al público y al anfitrión. Aún tenía grabadas las palabras "Yo me hubiese casado contigo" en la cabeza. Por eso, en cuanto estuvieran en su piso, le preguntaría por que le dijo aquello.

-Sería horrible morir en los primeros sesenta segundos del juego. Además de quedar en último lugar, mi participación en los juegos sería nula.

-¿Entonces vienes con deseos de ganar, cierto?

-Pues sí. La verdad, sí, aunque suene cruel.

-Dudo que suene cruel si esto es algo que se repite todos los años-Dijo Ness, riéndose.

-Pero acá he conocido gente que no merece morir. Bueno, en realidad ninguno de nosotros los tributos merecemos morir. No le hemos hecho daño a nadie, de todas formas.

-¿Eso significa que te parecen injustos estos juegos?

-No te voy a mentir. Me parecen injustos, pero, soy una persona realista y dudo que con mis palabras la situación cambie.

-A veces las palabras tienen más poder del que te imaginas. De todas formas, antes de que se termine el tiempo, ¿Hay algo que extrañaras de acá?

-Sí. Al yo de ahora, por que no sé en que clase de persona me iré a transformar cuando esté en la arena.

-Pues esperaré a que eso no suceda-El último timbre sonó y Ness despidió a Jean-¡Damas y caballeros, este fue Jean Kirschtein del distrito 12!

Y así, las entrevistas finalizaron. Jean fue felicitado por su escolta y por Nickolas, además de su equipo de preparación. Les dio las gracias y luego subió al ascensor para llegar a su piso. Para sorpresa de él, Sasha estaba frente a la puerta del departamento, esperándolo. Aún seguía con su cabello ondulado y con el vestido beige. Lo único que no llevaba puesto eran las pantis negras y los zapatos con tacos, revelando sus piernas y pies.

-Al parecer no aguantaste mucho con los tacos-Le dijo este, apoyándose en una pared.

-Ya sabes, esos zapatos eran incomodos-respondió ella.

-Ah...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Aunque al igual que Sasha, Jean también tenía deseos de hablar sobre las palabras que le había dicho antes de la entrevista. Sin embargo, no sabía por dónde empezar, más que nada por miedo a haberla ilusionado.

-Esto, hay algo que quería decirte-se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu comienza primero-volvieron a decir los dos.

-Vaya, menudo problema...-esta vez hablo sólo Jean-Pero ya sabes cómo dicen, las damas primero.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que, si no hubiésemos sido elegidos para los juegos, te habrías casado conmigo?-Le preguntó Sasha finalmente.

Jean dio un suspiro.

-Fue...no lo sé. Cuando me dijiste que por estos juegos no tendrías la oportunidad de casarte, me sentí mal por ti. Te veías triste...-Le dijo, mirándola-Y aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, para hacerte sentir mejor.

-¡P-Pues no lo hiciste!-le grito ella-No me hiciste sentir mejor, me confundiste y por eso por casi hago el ridículo frente a todo Panem.

-¿Y que culpa tengo yo de que te hayas confundido?-le reprocho él.

-¡Por que me hiciste pensar que te gustaba!

Nuevamente, el silencio rondo el lugar.

-Tu no me gustas-dijo Jean finalmente-Así que no confundas las cosas.

-Hubiese sido mejor que no me dijeras nada entonces...

A las afueras del edificio de los tributos, estaban Rivaille, Petra, Nanaba, Mike, Nickolas y Hanji. Esta última era la mentora de Armin. Una genio, según la gente de su distrito, aunque también una loca de remate. Fue ganadora de los décimos juegos del hambre, matando a un solo tributo y dejando heridos a unos 13.

-Hey, Rivaille, ¿Cuándo va a llegar Erwin?-le pregunto esta.

-Esta tardando demasiado-Respondió él-A este paso alguien podría vernos.

-Pero todos ahora están de fiesta. Al menos yo no veo a nadie por acá-Indico Hanji.

-Si tu lo dices, cuatro ojos...

Todos se voltearon cuando sintieron a Erwin llegar. El hombre venía de una reunión en privado con el presidente Darius, más que nada para discutir sobre cómo serían los juegos de mañana.

-Tardaste demasiado, Erwin-le dijo Rivaille.

-Lo lamento, la reunión me retraso un poco-Se disculpo él. Miró a su alrededor para ver si no había alguien más además de ellos, y al no ver a nadie dirigió su vista al grupo.

-Supongo que ya saben por que los he reunido aquí-Todos asintieron con la cabeza-Excelente. Ahora procederé a decirles cómo actuaremos una vez que todos los tributos estén en la arena. Yo ya los he observado, y ya tengo en mente quienes serán la clave para este plan. Eren, Mikasa, Christa, Connie, Jean, Sasha y Armin.

No era una coincidencia que los presentes ahora eran los mentores de los tributos que mencionó Erwin.

-¿Eso significa que no habrá un ganador este año?

-No exactamente, Hanji. Estamos hablando de los juegos del hambre, y aunque ya tenga a las personas indicadas para mi plan, no puedo garantizar su vida.

-Entonces serán los peones-masculló Rivaille, con algo de enojo.

Erwin dio un suspiro.

-Lamentablemente, sí. Mi plan consiste en hacerles ver la cruel realidad en la que se van a encontrar mañana. Todo Panem los verá, y eso incluye a los distritos también. Todas las acciones que ellos hagan deberán repercutir a despertar el deseo de hacer otra rebelión.

-En otras palabras, ellos serán el cable a tierra para los distritos-Mencionó Hanji.

-Si-Le contesto Erwin

-Si tu plan llega a fallar, Erwin...-Rivaille lo miró, y pensó bien en las palabras que le iba a decir-No te vuelvas a arriesgar el próximo año. Tu cabeza está en juego, de todas formas.

Luego de la reunión, todos volvieron a los pisos de sus tributos para despedirse de ellos. Cómo la etapa de la entrevista ya había terminado, tanto los mentores cómo los escoltas se dirigían a la cede central de los juegos para ir en búsqueda de patrocinadores.

-Cuando a mi me toco estar en el baño de sangre, lo primero que hice fue agarrar la primera mochila que vi. Luego me fui corriendo a buscar una fuente de agua. Procura hacer lo mismo, Armin-Le aconsejo Hanji a su pupilo.

Nanaba y Mike también se estaban despidiendo.

-Comprendo tu situación, Christa-Dijo Nanaba-Así que mi último consejo será que corras por tu vida. En la Cornucopia todos se convierten en asesinos despiadados, así que tu...sólo huye.

Por otro lado, en el piso del distrito 7...

-No me mires así, niña- Murmuró Rivaille. Mikasa no parecía dispuesta a despedirse de este. Cómo ella era más alta que su mentor, el otro que tenía que alzar la mirada para verla a los ojos. Ambos estaban de brazos cruzados-Bueno, de todas formas ya has demostrado ser fuerte...

-¿Y?-Respondió ella.

-Nada. Sólo procura usar esa fuerza sabiamente.

Al contrario de Mikasa y Rivaille, Eren y Petra se decían el último adiós en buenos términos.

-Creo que ya te hemos enseñado lo suficiente, Eren. Yo confiaré en ti mañana, así que espero que tu también confíes en mi, y en todo lo que he podido aconsejarte hasta ahora cómo tu mentora.

-Trataré de tomar las decisiones correctas-Le dijo él.

Nickolas mientras tanto tenía que despedirse de sus dos pupilos al ser su único mentor, por lo que las palabras de él iban dirigidas tanto a Jean cómo para Sasha.

-Apliquen todo lo que han aprendido en los entrenamientos. No se arriesguen por ir a recoger un arma a la Cornucopia, y por sobre todo: cuídense.

-¡Los voy a extrañar mucho!-Se despide el escolta, lloriqueando.

Durante el resto de la noche, el Capitolio sigue en fiesta mientras que los tributos intentan conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, casi ninguno puede dormir bien. A las 10 de la mañana, todos serían enviados a la arena a pelear por su vida. Algunos temían morir durante el baño de sangre. Otros se preguntaban que tipo de escenario les tocaría. Y algunos dormían tranquilos, cómo Annie y Mikasa. Jean y Sasha no se habían vuelto a hablar desde que se encontraron en la puerta de su apartamento. Christa aún pensaba en las palabras de Ymir durante su entrevista, mientras que Eren, al no poder dormir, se había colado en la habitación de Mikasa, ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Despierta, Mikasa-Le susurro. La chica abrió los ojos.

-Eren...¿Que haces acá?-Le preguntó-Es muy tarde, tienes que dormir.

-Ese es el problema. No puedo dormir-Le respondió él.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Quizás. Estaba pensando en nuestros padres-Aunque Eren dijese "nuestros padres" en realidad eran sus padres biológicos, y para Mikasa eran sus padres adoptivos-En que estarán haciendo ahora. En que pasará con ellos si al final no nos convertimos en los ganadores.

-Seremos los ganadores, Eren-Le dijo ella.

-No hables tonterías. Sabes que sólo puede haber un ganador...además, tu eres más fuerte que yo. Tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Yo te voy a proteger. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!-Eren se exaspero-¡Tu luchas por tu vida y yo lucho por la mía! ¿Acaso crees que...?-Dejo su pregunta sin finalizar y desvió la mirada de Mikasa- Olvídalo. Me voy.

-Eren...

-Sólo no hagas nada estúpido mañana. Y menos si es por mi-Le dijo este antes de salir de la habitación.

Al amanecer, todos los tributos junto con sus estilistas son recogidos por los aereodeslizadores y son llevados a la sala de lanzamiento. Si había una razón por la cuál los estilistas acompañaban a los tributos era más que nada por que ellos debían entregarles el traje que usarían en los juegos. La sala de lanzamiento se encontraba en las catacumbas, debajo de la arena dónde se irían a realizar los juegos. Todos los tributos estaban separados, sin posibilidad de verse unos a otros hasta que los juegos comenzarán. Un dispositivo de rastreo les habían colocado en el antebrazo, cómo era usual para que así los Vigilantes pudieran localizarlos.

Normalmente los juegos siempre comenzaban a las 10 de la mañana, y ya que a los tributos los recogían temprano, las salas de lanzamiento incluían duchas, cómodos muebles para sentarse y por sobre todo, comida. Con respecto a la ropa que irían a llevar, la vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de neopreno blancos, calcetines térmicos grises, una polera de distinto color para cada distrito (celeste-1, verde militar-2, blanco hueso-3, azul marino-4, dorado-5, lila-6, verde claro-7, amarillo claro-8, amarillo mostaza-9, naranja salmón-10, azul plomo-11 y negro carbón-12), una parka café claro con capucha de pelo que llegaba hasta los muslos, zapatos de montaña café oscuro y finalmente, una capa verde que tenía la insignia del distrito de cada uno en la parte trasera. La ropa de ahora indicaba claramente que el lugar de pelea tendría un clima frío.

En cuanto anuncian que ya realizarán el lanzamiento, los tributos se colocan en una placa de metal redonda y se despiden de sus estilistas. Luego, un tubo cilíndrico los encierra y en pocos segundos, la placa de metal comienza a subir. Cuando ya todos están arriba, la voz del presentador Luke Ciss anuncia que los vigésimo quintos juegos del hambre han comenzado.

Jean no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a Sasha desde el malentendido de ayer. Y ahora, a pocos segundos de que el gong sonará, si ella moría en el baño de sangre, no podría dirigírsela nunca más. Y por alguna razón, aquello le hacía sentir un hueco vacío en el pecho.

Este observa el paisaje en el que se encuentran ahora. Un enorme prado verde, cómo un estadio. Más allá de el se extiende una fila de árboles altos y frondosos y más atrás, montañas. Todo esta cubierto de nieve a excepción del prado. Al medio y a la vista de todos los tributos está aquel cuerno gigante que todos llaman la Cornucopia. Hay objetos y mochilas repantigados alrededor de ella, y Jean, al no ver ningún arma cerca dedujo que todas se encontrarían adentro de esta, quizás cómo un plan de los vigilantes para aumentar más la competencia entre todos.

Recordó también la alianza que había formado durante sus días de entrenamiento, por lo que esperaba que ninguno de sus aliados muriese en el baño de sangre.

Mikasa por otro lado, esta por primera vez nerviosa en su vida. Mientras el conteo de los 60 segundos aún sigue, esta observa a Eren, que esta justo frente a ella, pero en el otro extremo del prado. No podía perderlo de vista por nada del mundo.

Faltando sólo 10 segundos para comenzar, todos se ponen en posición para salir corriendo cuando suene el gong. En el Capitolio, todos sus habitantes observan felices y divertidos a los tributos, haciendo sus apuestas sobre quienes morirían primero y haciendo comentarios sobre sus favoritos para ganar los juegos. Para ellos, esto era una especie de reality. Todo lo contrario sucedía en los distritos, quienes observaban con una expresión seria a los tributos antes de que se mataran unos a otros.

3, 2, 1.

El conteo termina, el gong suena y los 24 jóvenes comienzan a correr. El momento en el que todos deben jugarse la vida había llegado.

**Notas: **En el próximo capitulo si habrá matanza. Supongo que es lo que todos han estado esperando, pero lamentablemente en este capitulo tampoco alcancé a ponerla, o me saldrían cómo 5000 palabras xD. También, mi demora se debió más que nada a las fiestas navideñas y también por que es el capi más difícil que me ha tocado escribir hasta ahora. De todas formas, ojalá les guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora:** Isadore19

**Genero:** Drama/Tragedia

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, el hecho de que estén en este fanfic es por mero producto de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, la obra de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

**Advertencias: **Matanza, matanza y más matanza. Al menos, sólo en el principio.

_Cada año 24 chicos son elegidos cómo tributos para los Juegos del Hambre, y cada año 23 de estos mueren. Así, la historia se repite una y otra vez cómo un circulo vicioso que no parece tener fin. Jóvenes inocentes son forzados a matarse unos a otros, cómo un castigo por lo que hicieron sus antepasados durante los días oscuros. No obstante, aún hay esperanza de que uno de esos tributos demuestre que no es una pieza de los juegos..._

**Capitulo 6: Los caídos**

Todos comienzan a correr lo máximo que pueden. Jean alcanza una de las mochilas que estaban tiradas alrededor de la Cornucopia, y luego alza la vista, viendo cómo otros tributos hacen lo mismo que él. A unos metros más allá, ve a Sasha que corre hacia el bosque con un bolso en sus hombros. Nickolas ya le había dado las instrucciones de no arriesgarse a ir por un arma en la Cornucopia, sin embargo al ver que los profesionales aún no llegaban hasta allá, pensó que, si corría rápido tendría la posibilidad de tomar alguna (sobre todo lanzas) y huir. No obstante, también pensaba en su compañera y en el hecho de que aún seguían sin hablarse, y ahora que esta ya había escapado hacia el bosque y él seguía en el prado, habían pocas posibilidades de que pudieran verse de nuevo, en especial si él terminaba siendo asesinado. Pero ahora no era la situación para pensar en esas cosas.

Apenas habían pasado 10 segundos. Armin se guío por el consejo de su mentora, por lo que también huyo al bosque con una mochila en sus manos. Eren por otro lado era uno de los que seguía corriendo con tal de obtener un arma. Mikasa, al ver lo que este pretendía hacer, ignoró los bolsos y mochilas que estaban en el suelo y persiguió a su hermano.

El tributo masculino del distrito 6, Dazz, había sido el primero en llegar a la Cornucopia, seguido de la tributo femenino del distrito 3 y la del 4. Este agarro un par de cuchillos, pero justo antes de escapar fue interceptado por Reiner quien le rompió el cuello y robo las armas que el otro había tomado. Así, con uno de los tributos profesionales en la Cornucopia, el baño de sangre finalmente comenzaba. La tributo femenino del distrito 3 gateaba hasta la salida con tal de no ser vista, pero un cuchillo que se clavo en su espalda termino con su vida. Quien se lo había lanzado resultó ser Annie. Berthold, Ymir y Berwik también habían llegado y se unieron al resto de los profesionales para atacar a los más débiles y poder robarles sus suministros.

Christa y Connie se hicieron de una sola mochila, pero cuando ya estaban preparados para escapar, Berwik se coloca frente a ellos, amenazándolos con un garrote. Connie se interpone pero este es golpeado en la cabeza y cae al suelo. La siguiente era Christa, pero justo antes de que el tributo masculino del distrito 4 la ataque, una Kunai se entierra en su hombro, haciendo que se distraiga. Berwik se voltea para averiguar quien lo ataca y Christa aprovecha la oportunidad de escapar junto con Connie, quien sólo termino con una fuerte contusión, nada grave para morir aún. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, Christa ve a Ymir a lo lejos haciendo rodar una Kunai entre sus dedos, y luego cómo Berwik aparece frente a ella golpeándola con el garrote en la sien. Luego de eso, no pudo ver nada más ya que la perdió de vista.

Jean estaba a unos metros de la Cornucopia, pero con los profesionales cerca ahora si que no tenía opción de huir hacia ningún lado. Se sintió cómo un idiota, ya que pudo haber seguido las instrucciones de su mentor y huir hacia el bosque. Vio, un poco más allá, un carcaj con flechas y un par de lanzas. Las armas que ocupaba él y Sasha. Si lograba tomarlas, no sólo él ya tendría algo de ventaja, si no también su compañera. Mina Carolina, quien supuestamente era su aliada no estaba tan lejos de él, encontrándose muy cerca de la Cornucopia, y al ver que Marco estaba con ella decidió correr hasta dónde ellos estaban. Sin embargo, un hacha se clavo en la cabeza de Carolina provocando su muerte instantánea. La sangre chorrea por todas partes. Marco miró horrorizado la escena, al igual que Jean, y huyo rápidamente hacia el bosque alcanzando a tomar una mochila, dejando a su compañera asesinada atrás. Jean se fijo que quien había lanzado el hacha había sido la tributo femenino del distrito 4, quien estaba arriba de la Cornucopia haciendo de centinela y vigilando que nadie tome las armas mientras el resto ataca a los otros tributos.

Thomas, del distrito 10, alcanza a tomar un bolso y se prepara para adentrarse en el bosque, no obstante Berthold lo intercepta con un machete enterrándoselo en el pecho. Reiner se ocupa de la compañera de Thomas, mientras que Annie le lanza sus cuchillos a la tributo femenino del distrito 6.

Hitch intenta escapar con una de las mochilas también, sin embargo su cuello es cortado con el mismo machete con el que Berthold asesino a Thomas. Marlo por otro lado, tiene un enfrentamiento con Reiner, tratando de matarse uno al otro con las armas que tenían.

Cuando Eren ya había llegado a la Cornucopia, Mikasa se abalanza sobre él, haciendo que ambos rueden sobre el suelo. Un arpón se clava en el pasto justo en el lugar dónde Eren se encontraba antes.

-¿Qué rayos haces Mikasa?-Le pregunta este, claramente enojado.

-Salvándote la vida-Le responde ella. La misma chica que había matado a Mina Carolina fue quien intento matar a Eren. Aquel mismo arpón Mikasa lo recogió y se lo devolvió de vuelta, haciendo que se clavara en el centro de su cuello. Esa había sido su primera muerte.

Jean presencio la escena, pero al darse cuenta de que la otra tributo no era ya más un obstáculo, agarro rápidamente el carcaj con las flechas y las lanzas y corrió rápidamente en dirección al bosque, en búsqueda de Sasha y de sus otros compañeros quienes habían alcanzado a escapar.

Annie por otro lado había terminado de matar a Franz, el tributo masculino del distrito 9, y al ver a Mikasa y a Eren juntos corrió en dirección a ellos.

-No hay tiempo para coger un arma Eren, vamos hacia el bosque y encontrémonos con Armin- Mikasa estaba ayudando a levantar al castaño del suelo, pero este la hizo a un lado.

-¡Déjame coger un arma, Mikasa!

-Eren...¿Acaso no habías dicho que ibas a tomar las decisiones correctas? ¿De verdad quieres morir acá, ahora?

Y aquellas palabras lo habían hecho reaccionar, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho su mentora. Si tomaba una de las armas, podría tener el mismo final de los tributos que ahora yacían muertos en el suelo. Pero recordó también al otro chico, Jean, quien logro hacerse con dos armas y escapar a salvo. Si el otro pudo conseguirlo, ¿Por qué él no podría? De todas formas, incluso había aprendido cómo defenderse en los entrenamientos gracias a las practicas del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que no pudo haber logrado sin el consejo que le había dado Annie, la chica del distrito 1, quien haría corría hasta él y su compañera con un cuchillo en mano. Sin embargo, si ahora elegía ir por las armas, Annie seguramente iría por Mikasa ya que es un objetivo más valioso que él. Si Mikasa moría ahora, ¿Qué sería de él?

-Vamos-Dijo finalmente. Ambos corrieron en dirección al bosque mientras que Annie estaba por alcanzarlos. La rubia les lanza un cuchillo el cuál por suerte no les llega a estos, y Eren aprovecha de recogerlo, teniendo así al menos un arma en mano. Annie desiste de alcanzarlos y acude a una llamada de Reiner, quien ya había terminado con Marlo.

Hannah, del distrito 9, estaba arrastrando el cadáver de su novio Franz lejos de la Cornucopia. Tanto Annie, cómo Berthold y Reiner la miraron extrañados. ¿Qué razón había para llevarse un cadáver? ¿O acaso la chica estaba tan apegada a su novio que no podía dejar sus restos? Annie saco otro de sus cuchillos y corrió hasta dónde la pelirroja se encontraba. Hannah, al llevar el cuerpo de Franz no podía correr más rápido, y tenía la opción de dejarlo tirado. No obstante, siguió intentando huir, hasta que Annie finalmente la alcanzó y enterró el cuchillo en un costado de su abdomen.

Salvo la alianza de los profesionales y el distrito 11, no quedaba nadie vivo alrededor de la Cornucopia. Los que habían huido hacia el bosque se aseguraban con unas horas más de vida antes de que los más fuertes los encontraran. Los únicos de la alianza de los profesionales que habían muerto hasta ahora habían sido la chica del distrito 4 y su compañero Berwik, cuyo cadáver estaba irreconocible debido a varias abolladuras en su cráneo. Así, sólo Annie y Reiner quedaban cómo los tributos profesionales en pie. Aunque Berthold e Ymir estuviesen aliados con ellos, no significaba que fuesen profesionales también.

-¿Tu no viste cómo murió, Ymir?-le preguntó Reiner a esta.

-Que importa. De todas formas iba a morir-Ymir tenía un moretón en su cabeza y lucía bastante exhausta. El otro la miro con algo de sospecha. Se notaba a leguas que había tenido una lucha con alguien, pero dudaba que algunos de los tributos que habían huido la dejará en tal estado, a excepción de Mikasa, quizás.

Reiner, Berthold, Annie e Ymir estaban reunidos alrededor de la Cornucopia, tomando algunas armas y provisiones antes de partir a cazar al resto de los tributos que habían huido.

-Oh, por cierto Berthold. No lo hiciste nada mal antes. Has matado a 2-comentó Reiner.

-Era mi vida o la de ellos, supongo-Le respondió el moreno, no demasiado orgulloso por lo que había hecho mientras se limpiaba un poco las manos cubiertas de sangre.

-Bueno. Ahora que nos hemos apoderado del lugar, armaremos nuestro campamento acá-dijo el rubio-Tenemos la mayor parte de las armas, así que nuestra ventaja en el campo es enorme.

-¿Y que hacemos después, Reiner?-pregunta Annie, quien pocas veces le había dirigido la palabra a su compañero salvo ahora que este había asumido el papel de líder del grupo. A pesar de que ambos venían del mismo distrito y los dos entrenaron juntos en la academia dónde se formaban todos los tributos profesionales, pocas interacciones había tenido con él. El hecho de que ahora mismo le hubiese hecho una pregunta a Reiner sorprendió a este último. Incluso era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Iremos a cazarlos a todos. Los primeros serán por los del distrito 7, en especial Mikasa. Ella podría matarnos a nosotros, pero si nos deshacemos de ella, el resto no será tan difícil.

El paisaje del bosque era muy distinto al del prado. Los árboles eran enormes pinos, todos cubiertos de nieve, al igual que el suelo. Aquello explicaba los trajes abrigados que llevaban los tributos, y también los zapatos de montaña: habían algunos lugares empinados. La cantidad de árboles era tal que era muy difícil orientarse bien. Además, habían algunos animales sueltos. O quizás, eran mutos. Los vigilantes siempre los colocaban para hacer más divertidos los juegos.

Jean aún no encontraba a ninguno de sus aliados, pese a haber recorrido bastante camino. Además, cargar el carcaj, la mochila y las lanzas que había tomado le era bastante pesado. Pronto tendría que buscar un lugar dónde sentarse, pero no podía ser uno cualquiera. Quizás, algún terreno rodeado por árboles, o una cueva si es que llegaba encontrar alguna. Le preocupaba mucho la idea de lo que hubiera sucedido con los demás. Aunque estos habían huido a salvo del baño de sangre, nada les garantizaba estar con vida en este lugar. Y él también podría morir en cualquier momento. Los del distrito 1 podrían encontrarlo y matarlo, o si no los del distrito 11.

Por el momento, estaba totalmente perdido.

Por otro lado, Eren y Mikasa habían logrado encontrar a Armin y ya habían colocado un campamento temporal. Salvo las provisiones de Armin, que eran dos cantimploras con agua, una caja de fósforos, una brújula y unos binoculares, no tenían nada con que alimentarse. Además, ya estaba empezando a hacer bastante frio y en cualquier momento necesitarían armar una fogata. Pero, con el cuchillo de Eren no podían cortar ningún árbol. La única opción que tenían era juntar ramas, todas las que pudieran y luego encenderlas. También, tendrían que salir a cazar a algún animal pequeño.

Apenas habían pasado 2 horas después de que el baño de sangre hubiese terminado, por lo que ya eran cerca de las una de la tarde. No obstante, el cielo estaba tan nublado que daba la sensación de que era más tarde. Armin no tuvo problema en compartir una de sus cantimploras con Eren y Mikasa, quedándose él con una para su subsistencia.

-Encontré esto-Mikasa había llegado con dos conejos, tomándolos de las orejas. No tenían ninguna herida, así que Armin supuso que les había roto el cuello.

-Sugiero que comamos y luego continuemos moviéndonos. Los otros tributos podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento-dijo Armin.

-Me parece bien-Añadió Eren.

Luego de haber cocinado ambos conejos y terminado de comerse su carne, los 3 chicos levantaron su campamento y partieron rumbo al norte, en dirección a las montañas. Allí, esperaban encontrar alguna catarata cómo fuente de agua en caso de que el agua de las cantimploras se agotara, y también algún terreno liso dónde poder asentarse para dormir. El camino, según calculo Armin, les tomaría unas 6 horas, y en caso de que decidieran volver a la Cornucopia por si quedaba algún arma, sería de 8. Por eso, la mejor opción que tenían era robarle las armas a otro tributo.

Reiner, Berthold, Annie e Ymir habían comenzado a moverse para ir en caza de los otros tributos. Sin embargo, Ymir esperaba no encontrarse con los del distrito 8. Aunque el chico calvo (así era cómo ella se refería Connie) no le importaba mucho, la compañera de este era alguien por quien estaba interesada. Ya le había salvado la vida de Berwik, e incluso se vio obligada a matarlo. Pero si se rebelaba contra los otros 3, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Y tampoco quería arriesgarse tontamente y morir. Por eso mismo, seguiría con la alianza, por el momento.

-Estoy seguro que estuvieron aquí hace un momento-Reiner estaba examinando la leña quemada que estaba sobre la nieve y los restos de un conejo el grupo habían llegado hasta el lugar dónde Eren y los demás se habían asentado por un momento.

-Eso significa que no están muy lejos de acá-Dijo Ymir.

-Si seguimos avanzando puede que logremos encontrarlos...tu decides, Reiner-añadió Berthold.

-No...tengo un plan.

Ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde. El cielo estaba de un color anaranjado y las sombras de los árboles se extendían a lo largo. Jean seguía sin encontrar ni a Sasha, Marco y el resto. Había caminado demasiado, tanto, que por un momento pensó que quizás sólo había andado en círculos. Además, tampoco había visto a algún animal. Estaba totalmente sólo.

Se sentó en un tronco que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a revisar lo que contenía su mochila. Una cantimplora con agua, lentes para la nieve, un saco de dormir, un paquete con maní (el cuál no le servía mucho, ya que era alérgico), una lata de sardinas (sin el abrelatas), un par de guantes y gasa. Aunque aún no tenía hambre, pronto necesitaría encontrar comida, a menos que intentase abrir la lata de sardinas con una de las flechas o lanzas, pero significaría deteriorar esas armas. Cerca, debería de haber algún riachuelo dónde pudiese atrapar a un pez y comérselo, aunque fuese crudo. De todas formas, estos juegos obligaban a los tributos a acudir a los métodos menos agraciados para sobrevivir. El sabor del pescado crudo no le sería muy agradable, pero al menos lo dejaría con el estomago satisfecho y le daría los nutrientes suficientes para durar un día más.

Al llegar la noche, Jean ya había caminado unos cuantos kilómetros y se había detenido finalmente cerca de una madriguera vacía, lo bastante grande cómo para poder instalarse ahí a dormir.

Una canción comienza a sonar de la nada: el himno del Capitolio. Era bastante pegajosa, aunque aún así todo el mundo la odiaba. De repente, en el cielo comienzan a aparecer las fotografías de los tributos muertos, todas en orden según el distrito. Jean, aún no estando dentro de su saco de dormir observa a los tributos que habían fallecido. Primero van Marlo y Hitch del distrito 2. No le sorprendió que Hitch muriese, pero sintió lastima por Marlo. Aunque lo considerara alguien antipático, tenía buenos motivos para unirse a los agentes de la paz. Luego siguió la chica del distrito 3, los dos del 4, Mina Carolina del 5, los del 6, los que eran novios del distrito 9 y finalmente los dos tributos del 10. En total habían muerto 12 tributos. Justo la mitad.

Se sintió aliviado al saber que ninguno de sus aliados había muerto. Al menos, si no los había encontrado hoy podría hacerlo mañana. La transmisión de los tributos caídos termino y luego, a lo lejos, vio a uno de los aereodeslizadores, seguramente para recoger los cadáveres, cosa que le pareció extraño ya que normalmente siempre aparecían minutos después del baño de sangre inicial. Según la distancia entre él y el aereodeslizador, estaba bastante lejos de la cornucopia, ya que podía simular que tomaba la nave con sus dedos. El cielo ya había oscurecido, y necesitaba dormir, si o si. Por eso mismo, se metió a su saco y cerro los ojos, esperando dormirse.

Eren, Mikasa y Armin habían llegado a un gran valle dónde al medio se situaba un lago totalmente congelado. El camino que habían tomado luego se fue convirtiendo en una bajada, por lo que el valle parecía estar totalmente escondido entre los grandes pinos. Sacaron la carpa que tenían para acampar y quemaron nuevamente la madera que habían reunido a lo largo del camino para obtener calor. De noche, la temperatura era mucho más fría, por lo que necesitaban calentarse si no querían morir de hipotermia.

Las llamas ya comenzaban a echar más chispas, y los 3 chicos estaban alrededor de la fogata.

-Mi abuelo fue parte de la rebelión. Cuando yo tenía 10 años, una enorme nave vino hasta mi distrito y se lo llevaron. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces...-Armin había comenzado a contar parte de su pasado.

-¿Ahora sólo vives con tus padres?-Preguntó Eren.

-No, ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Trabajaban haciendo computadoras, pero hubo un accidente. Desde ese entonces, viví con mi abuelo hasta que él murió también.

-Vaya...lo lamento

-No te lamentes. De todas formas, la muerte es algo natural-le sonrió el rubio-Ahora mismo, no sabemos cuando nos podría llegar la hora a nosotros. Nos podría matar otro tributo, o quizás uno de esos animales mutantes que siempre ponen en los juegos.

-Los mutos...-dijo Mikasa, quien tenía su cara oculta en su bufanda roja, la cuál se la había dado Eren al momento de conocerla y ahora era su símbolo. A cada tributo les permitían llevar algo que les recordara a su distrito, desde un anillo hasta una banda, aunque habían ciertos objetos que no era permitido portarlos durante los juegos si representaban una amenaza que les diera ventaja en la arena. Tal fue el caso de Annie, a quien le confiscaron su anillo por tener una pequeña cuchilla.

-Lo que menos me gustaría sería toparme con uno de ellos-Continuó diciendo Armin.

-Bueno...tengo que orinar. Me he aguantado casi todo el día-Eren se paro.

-Te acompañaré-le dijo Mikasa. Eren se sonrojo.

-N-no. ¡No Mikasa!

-Eren, no grites. Si no te acompaño te sucederá algo. Además, cuando éramos pequeños siempre íbamos juntos al baño.

-No...no digas esas cosas. Es vergonzoso. Además, ya no somos niños, eso es cosa del pasado-Eren suspiró, intentando disimular que no tenía la cara roja en este momento- Quédate con Armin-le ordeno, y luego de eso se fue un poco más allá dónde habían árboles.

-¿De verdad iban al baño juntos?-Preguntó Armin.

-Eren tenía problemas para hacer pipí, así que yo lo ayudaba.

-Ah...-Armin la miró y le sonrió, aunque la idea de que Mikasa ayudará a Eren a hacer sus necesidades le era bastante perturbador, en cierto punto.

Jean no sabía cuantas horas había dormido, pero el ruido de unos pasos que rondaban cerca de la madriguera lo despertó. Primero permaneció dentro de su saco, asomando la cabeza levemente para ver quien era. Cuando vio pasar a uno de los tributos, se ocultó rápidamente. ¿Acaso sería uno de los profesionales? ¿Ya lo habían encontrado? No podía darse el lujo de salir y averiguarlo, por lo que permaneció en su lugar hasta que ya no sintiera más pisadas alrededor. Cuando todo se convirtió en silencio de nuevo, salió de la madriguera con una lanza en mano por si acaso y miro a todos los lados posibles. Nada hacia la derecha, nada hacía la izquierda y nada atrás, sólo árboles y nieve. Hasta que de repente, al mirar al frente fue interceptado por el tributo de antes, siendo tirado al suelo y haciendo que su lanza fuera arrojada a un lado.

-Maldición...-masculló este. No podía verle la cara, ya que el otro la tenía tapada con el gorro de la parka dejando ver sólo los ojos. Forcejeo contra él intentando quitárselo de encima, pero ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo hasta caer dentro de la madriguera. El otro tributo termino encima de él dentro del reducido espacio, ya sin el gorro puesto, revelando su rostro. Y ahí fue cuando Jean finalmente supo contra quien estaba luchando.

-¿Sasha?

**Notas: **Al fin, capitulo terminado :') me fue difícil escribirlo, primero por que es complicado narrar muertes rápidas e intentar hacerlas realistas. Lo segundo fue el paisaje en el que se encuentran los tributos. Lo tercero, fue acomodar las personalidades de todos ahora que están en los juegos. Sólo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo xD eso y gracias por seguir mi fic.


End file.
